


Ascension: Book 2 - Shadow Bloods.

by the_13th_clan



Series: Ascension. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Commander Lexa (The 100), F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Mount Weather war, Nightblood - Freeform, Reaper Clarke, Shadow Bloods, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, Wanheda vs Heda, War, Warrior clarke, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_13th_clan/pseuds/the_13th_clan
Summary: The second book in the Ascension Series.After Lexa's ascension to The Throne Of Polis, she must now lead The Coalition Of Thirteen Clans to war against Mount Weather.The Mountain Men are now free to reclaim the lands of their ancestors after successfully merging The Blood Of The Commanders with their own to become immune to the radiation onthe ground.Commander Lexa and The Skaikru Warrior, Clarke Griffin fight to protect their people from the wrath of the Shadow Bloods.As the call to war echo's across the land, hard times lay ahead for The Trikru Commander and her Skaikru Warrior. The fates are not always kind to those who fall in love in times of conflict.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Ascension. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Book 2 (told you it got out of hand) ;)
> 
> So, it's gets kinda dark in Book 2... in fact, really dark at times, but with so much in life ya gotta take the rough with the smooth.
> 
> Time to get gnarly.
> 
> Enjoy.

After twenty years of remaining empty, a Commander once again sits upon The Throne Of Polis. The most sacred artefact in Grounder culture, The Flame, now resides with the Trikru warrior known as Lexa.

After protecting Polis from the advances of Queen Nia   
of Azgeda, Lexa and her allies defeated The Ice Nation on the battlefield only for Lexa Kom Trikru to face combat of a different kind. This fight saw Nightblood face Nightblood in a fight to the death for the right to ascend to the throne. At the end of this brutal tradition, Lexa stood victorious, The Spirit Of The Commander now resting with this fierce warrior woman.

Through the violence and bloodshed, Lexa had found something she'd never thought possible. She had fallen in love with The Skaikru Warrior known as Clarke. Together they fought for Polis, for the heritage of their people and to protect one another from the cruelty of this harsh life.

Yet, the fates would not allow them an easy path through this new found love and leadership. Those who were hidden away in the facility known as Mount Weather, had found a way to become immune to the high levels radiation that now covered the Earth. They were free to walk the land and free to reclaim it by force if necessary.

Lexa's Coaliton of Thirteen Clans saw a peace amongst her people that would soon be shattered as the call to war beckoned. The swords of The Grounders would be pitted against the guns of The Mountain, a fight that seemed to end only one way, utter annihilation of The Grounders and their legacy upon the Earth.

For Lexa and her people, the inevitability of what they faced weighed heavy. The bond of the Trikru Commander and the Skaikru Warrior would be tested to its limits as sense of unease hung in the air.

The Shadow Bloods were coming and they wouldn't stop until every last Grounder lay dead at their feet.


	2. From The Shadows.

Snow fell across the lands of the Thirteen Clans as a crisp winter chill blew on the wind. Without warning the cold weather had come early, Autumn fading within the blink of an eye.

On the borderlands of Mount Weather, scouts from Polis were positioned near to every exit point, cautiously watching for any signs of movement from those who dwelled inside of The Mountain. Distance was maintained for fear that The Mountain Men would unleash the monstrous Reapers to kill them or burn them alive with chemical warfare, should they move too close. They had watched for signs of a threat for days, but The Mountain lay still. 

The scouts situated closest to the tunnel access points sat patiently as night fell. The four of them worked in shifts, keepin a fire lit in a nearby cave for warmth and shelter during the harsh weather conditions. As the night grew colder and the howling wind became more haunting, one of the younger scouts had caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. Shadows moved across the blanket of white snow, faceless at first until the silver light of the moon illuminated these ominous figures.   
They were dressed in military uniforms, guns poised ready to shoot to kill.

The Grounder moved quickly to alert the other two scouts that were still on duty with him only to find them gone, red blood now splashed upon the snowy ground. His heart sank, but there was no time to allow fear to get the better of him. He rushed to the cave to warn the remaining scout in his team.

As he frantically stormed into the cave he glanced around, seeking out the other man but he was nowhere to be found. He could hear the sound of his boots standing in something wet upon the ground. Looking down, his attention was drawn to pools of blood covering the floor. A cold shiver surged up his spine at the grim discovery, knowing in his heart he was already too late. 

From the shadows a Reaper emerged, holding the severed heads of all of his fellow scouts. He threw them into the fire and stood staring at the Grounder, snarling at him like a rabid beast. There was no empathy, no emotion behind the eyes of the monster that stood before him, only the need to kill.

"Magnificent beast isn't he?"

A calm voice sounded from behind the scout, startling the Grounder. 

He turned to see a military man standing there with six others, all armed with guns and holding onto more Reapers with chains around their necks.

"Some of them get a little excitable, hence the chains, but we all have our moments don't we?"  
The man calmy spoke.

The scout remained silent. Fear had crept in freezing him to the spot as the military man smiled at him and laughed to his men.

"Look at him, he's actually shaking. Maybe the Grounder savages aren't so fierce after all. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, boy. I want you to deliver a message to your New Commander from Cage Wallace. Tell her to remember that name, tell her this is the man who is coming for her and her people. There will be no negotiations, no truce, no mercy. These are our lands now, they belong to the people of The Mountain. The time of The Grounders is over."

The scout looked around nervously, unsure if the man in front of him was indeed allowing him to go. The other soliders moved to the side, firmly holding their Reapers at bay.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Barked their leader.

The Grounder quickly ran out of the cave as fast as his legs could carry him, never looking back. He knew the other scouts positioned around The Mountain would already be dead, there was no point of trying to warn them of the danger. He found his horse and rode towards Polis, putting as much distance as possible between him and Mount Weather. 

This was the moment they all feared. The Shadow Bloods were now upon their lands and with them only death followed


	3. The Commander & The Ambassador.

I'd been awake since dawn broke. My head was racing with what felt like a thousand and one responsibilities keeping me from my sleep. 

As I turned over in bed, my worries instantly faded away as I glanced over at the beautiful woman asleep next to me. A smile played upon my lips as I traced my fingertips along the dark lines that were now etched upon her naked back.

After her ascension, Lexa had decided to honour her fallen Natblidas by having her back tattooed so she would forever bear the mark of her conclave. Six circles, one for each Nightblood and the seventh for her rise to The Throne Of Polis. On the back of her neck she bore the sacred inginity symbol of The Commanders, black ink now covering the scar left behind by The Flame.

The intricate circles and patterns fascinated me and each time I awoke to see them I couldn't help but follow the lines with my touch. As I continued to move across Lexa's back, I felt her body shift as her breathing changed.

"Is this how you intend to wake me every morning, Ambassador?"

Lexa softly spoke, her voice still husky from sleep.

I moved closer to her, feeling the warmth of our naked bodies pressed together.

"Is that a complaint, Commander?"

I playfully answered, placing a kiss upon her shoulder.  
Lexa turned over to face me with a smile.

"Only if you stop," she purred.

Lexa pulled me closer and kissed my lips, gently at first, before that all too familiar heat began to rise between us. The kiss deepened as our touch became more and more intense. It was always like this between us, that intensity burning hotter and hotter the more time we spent together.

I craved her day and night, my Trikru Commander, my wild warrior woman, keeping that fire in my soul lit.  
Lexa owned every part of me, she was the only one who ever had, the only one I had opened up my heart to. We were caught up in the middle of such tumultuous times, but here, in each other's arms the heavy burden we faced simply fell away. These were the moments I lived for, the moments that made it clear that life was about more than just surviving. 

As war with the Mountain Men brewed on the horizon, the uncertainty of our fate was ever prevalent. I looked deeply into the eyes of the woman I loved as we lay entwined beneath the furs and I knew exactly what I was fighting for, what I would die for if it came to that.   
For Polis, for our people, but most of all for my Heda.


	4. Declaration Of War.

Three weeks had passed since I made the decision to stay in Polis as Ambassador for Skaikru. My mother wasn't overly happy with my new position and neither was Gaia, both of them feeling that the relationship I shared with Lexa was too personal to be mixed with politics. 

Maybe to some degree they were right. We were about to go to war with an army that could massacre us all with the pull of a trigger. I worried day and night that it would cost us a painful price, but Lexa and I both knew her leadership could not be swayed or compromised by personal feelings. We honoured our commitment to our people and held true to the needs of The Clans. No matter what our private life was always separated from our duty.

After the morning meeting with The Coalition Ambassadors, I walked with my Commander along the perimeter walls of Polis as the people of The Capital worked tirelessly to fortify the city. In the courtyards around the grand tower, warriors that stood to protect the city trained harder than ever. Steel clashed on steel as they prepared to face their toughest enemy yet.

We paused for a moment to watch them spar with each other, Lexa observing every move, every detail of combat. She knew we had to be more than ready, that one weak link in the chain could cost us eveything.

"Fio Kom Trikru! Watch your left side, you're leaving it open for attack," Lexa called out. 

Fio respectfully nodded and corrected his weak point.

"They'll be ready, Heda. When the time comes they'll fight until their last breath," I reassured my Commander.

Lexa sighed, "That's what concerns me. The Shadow Bloods will attack with guns, no sword can completely defend against that. If all of our warriors fall, everything will be lost." 

I could feel the frustration in her voice.

"Then we fight tactically, Lexa. They may have guns but we have the numbers, we know these lands. The Mountain Men have been hidden away for a hundred and fifty years, they've bearly scratched the surface of what we're capable of."

Lexa smiled, "You never fail to see the positive, Skaigada. That's what I love about you."

I felt my face flush in the cold air as I returned a smile to my Heda. 

We continued to watch Lexa's warrior's fight, proud of each and every one of them. They knew what was at stake, that our very existence now depended on the strength of our people. At that moment in the history of The Clans we had never been more unified as a society. We faced death, but we faced it together.

The silent moment of reflection was broken a one of Lexas Sentries approached. His face was serious, his tone, urgent.

"Heda, forgive the interruption. One of the scouts has returned with news."

By look on the Sentries face the news wasn't good. Lexa nodded and asked him to convene The Ambassadors in throne room.

Duty had once again taken precedence over any personal time I spent with Lexa. As always I honoured this and took my leave from Lexa's side to make my way to the throne room.

One by one all of The Ambassadors gathered in The Tower Of Polis, a sense of foreboding filled the throne room at the prospect of grave news from Lexa's scout. Each of us stood in front of our respective clan banners and eagerly awaited our Commander's presence.

Since learning that The Mountain Men had taken Commander Takoma's blood, used it in experiments to turn their own blood black, The Clans had called for the deaths of each and everyone of them. The blood legacy of The Commanders was sacred, the entire hierarchy of Grounder Socitey was build around it and The Flame. What The Mountain Men had done was viewed as an horrific dishonour to our people.

The low murmering of The Ambassadors ceased as the doors to the throne room opened. Lexa entered the room, her head held high and walked towards her throne. Behind her Anya, Indra, Gustus and Gaia followed.

We bowed our heads in respect before Gaia requested that we be seated in our chairs. Lexa sat upon her throne, surrounded by her Generals and her Flamekeeper, looking as regal as ever but troubled by what her scout had discussed with her in private.  
There was a brief moment of silence before she ordered one of her Sentries to bring the scout into the throne room.

The Grounder looked nervous, intimidated by the amount of high ranking Clan members that had now fixed their gaze upon him as Lexa ordered him to deliver the warning from The Shadow Bloods word for word.

Fury filled the room with every syllable he uttered. Each of us angered by the arrogance of Mount Weather, but none more so than Lexa. When the scout had finished speaking, she dismissed him, ordering her Sentries to find him a place to rest in The Capital. Lexa stood from her throne to address the room, blood boiling in her veins.

"Ambassadors of The Coalition, the time for deliberation is over. There will be no negotiations with these Shadow Bloods, no reasoning. This is an official declaration of war. Not only have these Men of The Mountain taken the sacred blood of Becca Pramheda's legacy, they intend to take all that we have, our lands, our lives, our very existsnce as a nation of people. I will not allow us to be wiped from history. The War Council will meet in the morning. I want the black blood of these abominations spilt and The Mountain to fall once and for all!"

The Ambassadors stood in agreement to show support for their Commander, I was no different. One hundred and fifty years ago our people had survived Praimfaya, the end of the world, we would not be taken from our lands so easily.

Mount Weather wanted war and we were happy to oblige. The Shadow Bloods had now angered the entire Grounder Nation and set alight the fury of Lexa Kom Trikru. There would be no mercy.


	5. Skaikru's Secret.

Lexa had spent the rest of the day in meetings with Gaia and her Generals. After I completed my duties at the Skaikru Embassy, I took the opportunity to go hunting in the Commanders woods. They were well guarded and I needed something to take my mind off the impending threat of war that was plaguing my thoughts.

Riding through the snow covered trees felt like freedom. It reminded me of the times I travelled across the lands to open trade with other clans. To some degree I missed my nomadic life, but I knew more than ever this freedom was what we needed to defend at all costs. We'd spent so long living under the shadow of The Mountain, it was now or never to end the fear they instilled amongst our people.

I slowed my horse and dismounted, grabbing my bow to search for animal tracks in the snow. Wild boar often came to the near by stream to drink and as anticipated I spotted a set of tracks leading to the icy water. Eventually I found what I was looking for. A wild boar stood poised at The edge of the stream, assessing its environment and bowing it's head from time to time to drink.

The beast was just about in range of my arrows. I quietly knelt down and took aim, slowing my breathing and focusing my sight as I prepared to fire. My heart rate slowed as the calm moment before releasing my arrow washed over me.

This stillness abruptly ended as the sound of a twig snapping behind me disturbed my prey causing it to flee into the trees. I swiftly turned around, my arrow still ready to take down any potential threat.   
Instead of an enemy I was greeted by a familiar face.

"Woh, Ambassador! Careful where you point that thing!" 

Octavia sat upon her horse, her arms raised in defence.  
I lowered my bow, a little surprised, kind of annoyed but relieved to see my Sky Sister.

"Octavia! What the hell, I could have killed you! Why are you creeping around in The Commanders Woods, I thought my mother wanted you stationed back in Arkadia?"

"I don't creep, Clarke. Your mother has asked me to speak The Commander as a matter of urgency,"  
She said with a serious tone to her voice.

"What is it, what's wrong?"  
I asked with a degree of concern.

"Maybe a solution or a complication, depending on Lexa's reaction. Skaikru may have the potential to even the odds against The Mountain, but you're not gonna like it and neither is The Commander."

Octavia's response was ominous to say the least.

As I rode back to Polis with Octavia, she seemed full of apprehension about the message she was about to deliver. Octavia rarely showed any signs of a nervous nature, she was one of the boldest Skaikru Warriors I knew, but I could see the apprehension in her eyes. 

Our journey was mostly in silence. Octavia wouldn't share any more details of her message from my mother until we were within the walls of The Capital. It unnerved me to see her so secretive.

Daylight began to fade as we reached the gates of Polis. Heading straight to the throne room, Lexa's Sentries announced our presence to their Commander and we were permitted access. Her Generals and her Flamekeeper had already been dismissed for the day, leaving Lexa in solitude upon the throne room balcony watching the beautiful winter sunset.

Lexa's Sentries remained in the room with us as a matter of security unless ordered otherwise. Octavia and I approached The Commander and addressed her.

"Commander, may we speak?" I requested.

I always maintained formalities when I spoke with Lexa in front of others, not wishing to compromise her leadership.

She turned to face me, her face stoic, yet I always noticed a gleam in her eyes she couldn't hide when she saw me. She moved from the balcony and approached the two of us.

"The hour is late, Ambassador. What brings Octavia Kom Skaikru back to Polis?"

Octavia breathed deeply before delivering her revelation from my mother.

"I have a message from my leader, information that could change the tide of war, Heda."

Curiosity held the attention of both my Commander and myself.

"Go on!" Lexa demanded.

"The good news is that we've found a way to make explosives using the tech and Hydrazine we still have from when our people came from space. Raven is working the detonators as we speak."  
Octavia spoke with confidence.

"We still have rocket fuel after all this time?" I queried.

Octavia nodded and continued, "Yes, barrels of it, but that's not all. This is the part that's a little more complicated. There's a possibility we may be able to gain access to a cache of guns, enough for at least sixty warriors."

I stood in shock and watched as Lexa moved closer to Octavia.

"The Treaty of Polis outlawed all firearms. They were destroyed by order of Commander Takoma, Skaikru have no guns. Where do you intend on finding these weapons?"

Lexa's tone was firm to the point it began to make me uneasy. It was as though instinct had told her what Octavia was about to say next.

"Not all of Skaikru's weapons were destroyed. Some were stolen, hidden away twenty years ago. The Commander was never informed for fear of the repercussions. Those responsible were executed, a part from the only one who knows where they're hidden."

As Octavia told the tale of Skaikru's secret, she stood nervously, not knowing the reaction Lexa would have to her message.

"Give me a name!" Lexa growled.

Octavia breathe deeply to calm her nerves as she answered her Commander.

"An exile, a man by the name of Thelonious Jaha. Like it or not, if you want to win this war, we need to start thinking about fighting fire with fire, Commander."


	6. Your Burden Is My Burden.

Jaha's motives twenty years ago were a reaction to the brutality of war. He had seen his people massacred by Ice Nation warriors as they came to steal our weapons in the dead of night. He'd lost two of his closest friends, men he viewed as family in The Great War Of Azgeda, my father and a man by the name of Marcus Kane. They were like brothers to Thelonious and he struggled every day to deal with the loss of those he held so dear.

After The Treaty of Polis was declared, he took it upon himself to remove as many of Skaikru's firearms as possible, keeping them hidden as a precautionary measure should Skaikru ever be singled out and attacked again. This would have been considered as a treasonous act against the law of The Polis and destroyed the peace and trust Skaikru had established with The Capital and The Clans after the war.

The situation was handled internally as to not bring the wrath of Polis down upon us. Thelonious had fled Arkadia but those who'd helped him remained and were executed for treason. Not one of them gave up the location of the guns or Thelonious, leaving behind the only the man who knew the secret location of the firearms.

My mother followed lead after lead to track him down until a stranger fitting his description had been seen trading on the borderlands of The Dead Zone. The day my mother eventually found him she was unable to end his life, keeping his survival a secret for all of this time. Maybe in her heart she knew that my father would be heartbroken to think that his best friend, his Skaikru brother faced the prospect of execution for wishing to protect his people or maybe she knew that Jaha could be right, that one day the weapons of our ancestors would indeed be needed to protect us all. 

She secretly allowed him to live in exile on the condition that he would never return to our lands and that the guns he had taken would never see the light of day. Until now this secret had remained buried for fear that the price of breaking The Treaty would cost our people their lives.

As Lexa listened to Octavias message, I could see the anger in her eyes. Eventually she dismissed her, leaving only the two of us in the throne room.

"Do you know what this means? How the clans will view this?" Lexa raised her voice.

I tried to calm her temper with reason.

"Lexa, we're about to face an army with weapons that outmatch our own. An hour ago all we had to fight them off was swords and spears, now we potentially have bombs and guns. How is this not a positive?"

"The clans are traditionalists. Skaikru broke The Treaty, they will see this as a betrayal not as a blessing," Lexa sighed in frustration.

I could see she was now caught in the middle of a delicate situation. Lexa knew that if we had weapons that matched those of The Shadow Bloods we stood a chance of surviving the battle to come, but The Clans had always been suspicious of guns and those who carried them.

"So we remain silent? We just allow the mountain to massacre us, because tradition dictates to us from the past? This is no longer the old world, where our enemies bring some semblance of honour to the battlefield. The Shadow Bloods have no honour, Lexa. Its about time the clans realised we don't owe The Mountain a fair fight!" 

I stood breathless, full of anger, not at my Commander or even at The Cans, but at the Mountain Men for driving us to this point.

Lexa looked me straight in the eyes, her brow full of tension as she begsn to anticipate the repercussions of this new information.

"Tradition holds the fabric of our society together, one loose thread and it all unravels. Even if the coaliton agrees to the use of firearms, even if we survive this war, when the dust has settled and the last gun has been destroyed, they will still ask for a price to be paid. There is always consequences to our actions, Clarke. If I pursue this path you may come to regret where it leads us."

There was very little to say after that. Lexa expressed that she needed some time alone to absorb the ramifications of what she had been presented with. Tension had developed between us for the first time as duty began to conflict with our personal lives 

After the disagreement, I ate alone in my quarters that night, her words playing over in my head. I knew that once The Clans were aware of my mother's part in breaking The Treaty of Polis, they would eventually ask for her life. As Commander, Lexa would be required by law to honour the ruling of the coalition, even if those guns saved us from being annihilated.

I gave Lexa her space, but it was difficult to fall asleep in an empty bed, I missed the warmth from my Heda sleeping next to me. Our relationship was growing increasingly difficult to balance with the politics of leadership, but I had to remain positive. There was no denying Lexa had my heart and this was just another challenge we would face together.

I rose from my bed, unable to lay there alone any longer. Wandering through the corridors of Polis Tower I found myself at Lexa's door. I paused for a split second before knocking gently, not knowing if she would even be awake so late. The door opened to reveal a tired and troubled looking Commander dressed in a black night robe.

"You couldn't sleep either?" I said with a half smile.

Lexa took my hand and led me into her room, pulling me into her arms. It was an embrace that told me she cared, that the decisions she had to make were breaking her heart, that she loved me even when our lives faced so many unfair challenges. 

Breathing into my neck she spoke, her voice quivered against my skin.

"I love you so much, Clarke. All I want is to keep you and your people safe, but I don't know how."

I cupped her face and brought her eyes to meet mine. 

"You're one person leading Thirteen Clans, preparing an army to fight an enemy that has the potential to wipe us out. That's too much to bear even for the great Commander Lexa. I'll always stand with you, Heda. Your burden is my burden. Which is why I need to ride to Arkadia come the morning."

Lexa frowned, "You plan on seeking out this man by the name of Thelonious?"

I nodded, "Yes. I've spent all night thinking about it. We don't even know if he's still alive out there, but if he is and there are hidden weapons, then and only then do we tell The Clans. We'll make this work, I'll find a way."

I knew Lexa didn't want me to leave. It was a dangerous task riding into the unknown during a time of conflict, but she knew we had to make this an option.

I leaned in to kiss her, telling her that I needed to feel her next to me, that I would stay until the sun rose in the sky. I saw the side of Lexa no one else ever did. She cared more than anyone could ever realise, a heart so big it carried the pain of all of her people. I owed it to her to let her know she was not alone. She was my Heda, but most of all she was the woman I loved.


	7. The Fall Of Trishanakru.

For those who lived in the lands of The Glowing Forest, the peaceful lives of this farming community were about to be the first of The Clans to feel the wrath of The Shadow Bloods.

Each clan had been ordered to move their people to the largest and most fortified of their villages and set up patrol perimeters to guard against attacks. Additional warriors were sent from Polis to increase the numbers in what we're now referred to a Clan Outposts.

The sun had barely risen in the sky that morning when the onslaught began. The patrolling warriors of Trishanakru weren't met with the guns of The Mountain, but with the swords and axes of their brothers and sisters who had been turned into the monstrous Reapers.  
These beasts didn't feel pain when they were cut, they didn't tire from combat, they didn't stop until they had killed everything in their way. The Shadow Bloods used these brutal killing machines to clear their way before taking down those who were left with their bullets.

In the frenzy of battle, the Chief of Trishanakru had ordered a man by the name of Ilian to take his horse and ride to Polis to seek out Commander Lexa, to let her know The Glowing Forest was about to fall. He rode hard, away from his lands and his people. The sound of screams filled the air as he turned to see his home lands burning. The outpost was lost and with it those he cared about.

That same morning in Polis, Lexa and I had risen early to meet with The Ambassadors and her War Council. They listened attentively as it was explained that I would ride to Arkadia to oversee the production of explosives to aid The Clans in battle.

The representatives of each Clan accepted our new tactical advantage and seemed more optimistic about the troubled times that lay ahead. There was no mention of the possible use of guns until I had confirmed Jaha's location and if they were even still attainable.

I knew Lexa always held a deep sense of respect for Grounder traditions but she was also a pragmatic and visionary leader, not afraid of change should it be for the betterment of her people. If those guns were accessible to us I knew she'd be the one to persuade The Clans to allow for their use against Mountain in the war to come. I also hoped that along the way they would also show mercy to those who had held this secret for so long. 

As I made preparations to leave Polis, I handed over my duties to Octavia. She had agreed to stand as Skaikru Ambassador in my absence, to provide Lexa with council through the delicate decision she would face should I be successful in tracking down Thelonious Jaha.

It was hard to leave behind the place that had become my new home and to say my farewells to Lexa. Polis represented more to me than The Capital of The Grounder Nations, it was the place I'd lost my heart to the Trikru Warrior who now stood so strong as my Commander.

Lexa walked with me as I led my horse out into the courtyard in front of Polis Tower. I knew she still felt concerned about my mission, but we both knew that we had a duty to our people to find a way to even the odds against The Shadow Bloods.

"Be careful out there, Skaigada. I'm not losing you to this war," Lexa spoke.

I offered her a reassuring smile as I held out my arm to my Commander. She clasped it with her own and held it tightly. All I wanted to do was kiss her but we were surrounded by her warriors and Generals.

"Don't worry, Commander. By the time I return, The Shadow Bloods will regret the day they ever left that mountain," I said with confidence.

The moment of hope was quickly shattered as Lexa's Sentries ran towards us, desperately attempting to hold up an exhausted and injured Trishanakru warrior.

"Commander, our warriors found him unconscious on   
his horse in the woods."

The man raised his head, barely able to speak.

"Heda, I am Ilian Kom Trishanakru. My lands have fallen, my people are dead. They're coming for all of us and there's no way of stopping them."

Lexa looked at the broken man before her. She turned to me with a fire in her eyes.

"Ride! Do what ever it takes to seek out what will bring Mount Weather to its knees!"

I nodded and climbed upon my horse.

As fast as I could, I rode towards the lands of Arkadia. This was just the beginning of what The Shadow Bloods were capable of. Sooner or later they would come for us all.


	8. Arkadia.

Against Lexa's wishes I rode alone to Arkadia. I was faster a solitary rider and had traversed these lands many times, knowing each and every secret pathway every shortcut to remain undetected.

I'd managed to make it to Arkadia just before nightfall. It was a welcome sight, after such a grueling ride, to see The Great Arch of my birth home against the twilight sky.

As Skaikru warriors that were patrolling our perimeter guided me safely inside our compound, I was met with a familiar face. Bellamy approached and steadied my steed as I dismounted. I was so glad to see him, pulling him into the tightest of hugs, letting him know I'd missed him.

"How are things in The Capital?" He asked.

"Tense. It's good to see you, Bellamy."

I smiled as I let go of our embrace.

"You too, Ambassador." He jokingly mocked as we walked to meet with my mother.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's still taking some getting use to. Glad to see you've not lost your sense of humour in all of this."

"Well, if these Shadow Bloods want us all dead, I'll be damned if they're taking me down without a smile on my face," he grinned as we walked inside of what was once my home.

I'd missed the camaraderie of my brothers and sisters of the sky. We were all so close as children, but responsibility and duty soon separated our paths. This was the way of the world, but I always knew if I ever needed them they'd be there in an instant.

Bellamy led me to a workshop where a team of our people were being ordered around rather assertively by Raven Reyes.

"Take it easy with that stuff, unless you intend on doing the Mountain Men's work for them! It's Hydrazine not pond water!" She yelled.

"Still busting balls, Reyes?" I joked.

She turned to face me, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Well, if it isn't Ambassador Griffin gracing us with her presence. I hear Polis is treating you incredibly well, Skaigada."

I smiled back, understanding exactly what and who she was referring to.

"The Capital has been most gracious," I implied.

Raven stood from her chain and limped over, enveloping me tightly in one of her notorious hugs.   
There were times I forgot about the brace on her leg. How the Mountain Men ambushed Raven and her parents in the woods many years ago, killing her father and stealing her mother away. Some say she was lucky to have survived the gunshot to her spine, to have been spared the experiments inside of Mount Weather. For Raven, she had lost her family and each time she put that brace on to walk it reminded her of that day.

"I've missed you, Griffin."

"Same as, Reyes."

Our reunion was cut short as my mother entered the room.

"Clarke. It's good to see you. Where's Octavia?"

I broke away from Raven to face her.

"Octavia remained in Polis as acting Ambassador for Skaikru. We need to talk."

My tone with her was sharp. She knew exactly why I was there and why this was not about to be a happy reunion.

We entered the privacy of her room to discuss the matter at hand. I was angry with my mother for hiding this secret but also for putting her life at risk because of it.

"Guns! You knew this man Thelonious hid guns and you just turned the other cheek! What kind of reaction did you think Lexa would have?" I scorned.

"Those responsible were executed, the matter would have stayed hidden if The Mountain Men weren't threatening to murder us all,"  
she shouted back at me, standing by the decision she made all of those years ago. 

"Yet, you allowed Thelonious to live. Why?" I questioned.

"We grew up together, he was like a brother to your father. How could I kill a man who was like family to me?"

Her voice broke as she spoke of the past. I paused for a moment to quell my anger. Seeing my mother so heartbroken, I pulled her into my arms as she held back her tears.

"We all have hard choices to make as leaders, Clarke. None of the things we do are ever done lightly."

I broke the embrace to face her.

"I know, but this revelation to the clans could cost you your life. There's only so much I can do to protect you."

My mother smiled back at me, "You have a big heart, Clarke, but right now we need to protect our people first and foremost. Without those weapons it will be the end of us all."

I sighed, "I know. In her heart Lexa knows it too. Trishanakru has already fallen, Rockline will be next. It won't be long before they reach Trikru and after The Woods Clan falls, Skaikru will face death. Lexa can convince the clans to use these weapons, she'll be met with a certain amount of outrage but ultimately they'll see we have no other choice. I need you to take me to Thelonious."

My mother nodded, "I'll ready the horses." 

She understood both sides of this difficult situation and the consequence of her past actions. I knew she would give her life for our people as would I, but as Lexa had warned when this was all over, if we survived, anyone involved with breaking The Treaty of Polis could face death.

It seemed the very thing that gave me hope also felt like a dark shadow looming over my heart. My mother and Thelonious were now left with a bleak future. The moment those guns left Arkadia twenty years ago, the moment my mother walked away from Thelonious, allowing him to live, ensured it was only a matter of time before this secret eventually resurfaced.


	9. Thelonious.

I left Arkadia under the shadow of night with my mother and a small group of warriors for protection. Abby seemed wary of the journey ahead of us, not for fear of The Shadow Bloods but wary of meeting the man she hadn't seen for so many years.

When I asked her about his location she was reluctant   
to give me too many details, stating only that he lived on the borderlands of The Dead Zone. This desert area was home to those who were outcasts from their clan, outlaws, nomads and those known as Frikdreina, Grounders born with physical mutations. All were frowned upon by Grounder society, left to scrape together some semblance of life in the middle of nothing but dust and sand.

My mother said she'd always secretly had a scout stationed to watch over the lands Thelonious dwelled upon. She needed to know that he was honouring his life as an exile. Never once was he seen returning to the hidden weapons, never once did she become aware of their location. He simply lived out his days trading and surviving with those who roamed these lands.

It took us two days of solid riding to get to our destination. It was time that we couldnt spare away from our people, but without those weapons we faced extinction. I only hoped The Clans had managed to keep the Shadow Bloods at bay during this time. 

We eventually reached a rocky land with sparce vegetation, much warmer in temperature than Arkadia. The golden dunes of the desert lands could be seen in the distance.

"Wait here," My mother said as she dismounted her horse.

She wandered over to an old hut made of wood and scavanged steel, stopping a short distance in front of it. The silence was eerie, only the sound of the wind whistling through the rocks could be heard.

"I know you're in there, Thelonious. We need to talk," Abby called out.

There was no answer, no movement from the hut. She cautiously moved futher towards it and judging by what happened next it seemed we're encroaching a little too much on the territory of others. 

At least eight Grounders had surrounded us, swords and spears pointed in our direction. They ordered us to drop our weapons, reluctantly we obeyed. From out of the hut a man stepped forward. He was tall, well built with a calm yet commanding voice.

"Hello Abby. It's good to see you."

"We're just here to talk, Thelonious. Nothing else. Ask your people to lower their weapons," Abby nervously requested.

Thelonious looked around at us, assessing the situation. He nodded at the Grounders and they backed away, allowing us to dismount from our horses.

"It's been twenty years, Abby and although your scouts must be keeping you well informed on my daily routine, I'm sure this isn't a social visit," spoke Thelonious with a knowing grin.

"The Mountain Men are free, Thelonious. The day we thought would never come is here. War has fallen upon our lands and we have no way of fighting them successfully without firearms. I'm here as the leader of Skaikru, as a friend asking you to help."

My mother spoke from the heart, desperation filling her voice, but as anticipated Thelonious met her request with suspicion.

"You're asking us outcasts for help in protecting those who despise us, a culture that views the people you see around you as a stain on their society? Mount Weather has no interest in The Dead Zone, this is not our fight," he growled.

I was angered by the naivety of the man before me. Pushing past one of the Grounders, I stormed over to him. Immediately their weapons were trained on me, but I didn't care. I called him out on his blinded point of view.

"Do you honestly think that when the Mountain is finished with us they won't turn their sights to those in The Dead Zone? When they come for you and yours,   
Who will be left to protect you, Jaha?"

My mother pulled me back and attempted to calm the situation, "Clarke, this is not the way."

I breathed deeply and backed away, weapons still pointing at me. Thelonious looked at me, as though the mention of my name had set off a spark in his mind. He motioned for his people to once again lower their weapons and stepped towards me. His eyes searching my face, before a smile appeared.

"You're Clarke Griffin? You're Jake's daughter?"  
He said in wonder as my mother nodded to confirm my identity.

"How did I not see it? It seems you have your father's sense of duty and your mother's conviction, Clarke Kom Skaikru," he spoke so proudly like he already knew me.

"My mother told me you were a man of honour, Thelonious, a man who did what he did all those years ago because he cared for his clan. Understand that by protecting our people it means protecting yours also. We're fighting for every Grounder out there. The days of us being fractured is over. Help us, stand with us." 

I watched at he absorbed my words, the gravity of what we all faced now becoming a stark reality to the man who held the key to winning this war. It took some persuasion but eventally Thelonious invited us into his home and agreed for us to sit and speak with him. 

Five of us sat around a wooden table. He poured a strong drink for us, including one for himself and also for the two Grounders, Emori and her brother Otan, seated next to him.

For the past hour we had explained the full extent of the situation with Mount Weather, everything from, Takoma's escape to The Flame, the conflict with Azgeda and Lexa's ascension to the Throne of Polis. It was a lot to absorb and the three of them still had their reservations about offering help.

"If I do this, Abby, if I give you what you seek, how will you guarantee this coaliton you speak of won't just kill me after the war ends?"

Jaha's concerns were valid, but both my mother and I knew we couldn't promise that The Clans wouldn't demand justice for breaking the treaty all of those years ago.

My mother shook her head, "I can't offer you any such guarantee, just as I can't guarantee I won't be excecuited for hiding this secret for all of these years. Right now all that matters is defeating The Mountain once and for all. Our lives for the survival of thousands is a small price to pay, Thelonious. I'm willing to do what it takes are you?"

I was so proud of my mother's selfless words. She'd always inspired me to be strong. Now more than ever I held such a deep respect for her even though the reality of her situation filled me with such sadness.

"And what of us outcasts? Frikdreina are not welcome in your brave new world, Clarke Kom Skaikru. When the fight is over, if we win, what will happen to my people?" 

Emori questioned and I sympathised with her situation. All of my life I had never agreed with the exile of those born a little different than the rest of us.

"Lexa is like no other Commander. She united The Thirteen Clans, those who were once enemies now stand together. I believe she can make a change for your people also. We no longer live in a fractured existence, this is why we need to do whatever it takes to protect this new way of life." 

I held out my arm to Emori who cautiously paused for a second as she thought about my words. Eventually she accepted the gesture, clasping her arm against mine in agreement.

I turned to Jaha with a grin, "What say you, Thelonious? Will you ride into battle by the side of Jake Griffin's daughter?"

He offered a grin back at me, knowing that I had chosen my words purposefully.

"Looks as though we'll be needing those guns."


	10. Fading Hope.

Thelonious refused to give up the location of the hidden weapons, rather he preferred to guide us there with his people. Horses and supplies were prepared as twenty of us rode away from Jaha's home towards the very thing that would change everything for us in this war.

A messenger was sent to other groups of Frikdreina living in The Dead Zone informing them of the situation and with a request to gather in Arkadia if they wished to join the fight against The Mountain. My mother promised that these outsiders would be greeted as equals amongst the warriors of Skaikru.

I rode side by side with Thelonious aware of his glances in my direction.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Jaha? The constant glaring is becoming tiresome."

He simply smiled before answering me.

"My apologies. The last time I saw you, you were just a baby. Now here you are, a warrior in your own right and Skaikru's Ambassador to The Commanders Coaliton. I remember telling your father you would be destined for great things."

It was comforting to hear his words about my father but also it filled me with sorrow for the man I had never met.

"I'm just trying to keep us alive. All the grand titles and elevated status are completely worthless if you can't protect your people."

Thelonious nodded in agreement, "You truly are your father's daughter, Clarke, with your mother's firey temper..." He smirked before continuing, "...Dont tell her I said that."

I grinned at his light hearted jest as we continued on our journey. 

For a time I lost myself in my thoughts. Memories of my childhood in Arkadia, the harsh daily training routine and the frivolous times spent with friends. I missed those uncomplicated years, but there was something, someone I was missing more.

My mind automatically drifted to Lexa. I always yearned for her when we were apart. I missed the sound of her voice, the touch of her lips against mine and those emerald green eyes that never failed to captivate me. I felt comforted holding her image in my mind, a comfort that was soon shattered by the sound of a war horn. I knew it's tone, we all did. A guttural bellow as though an ancient beast was roaring to the heavens.

"REAPERS!" a voice called out.

Our weapons were drawn, our senses heightened. There was a brief moment of stillness, a calm before the storm and there they were, full of fury and hungry for blood.

They crawled out from the rocks, feral, with death on their minds. Their faces bestial, covered in blood and white warpaint. What was left of their former selves was lost behind darkened eyes, men and women now shadows of what once was.

We were matched in numbers, against an enemy that fought with a savagery unlike any other. As they moved towards us we readied ourselves for combat, our blood hot in our veins. If the Reapers wanted us dead we wouldn't make it easy for them.

One by one they attacked with utter brutality, ripping us from our horses. Jaha's people instantly stepped up to the conflict, fighting hard against our attackers. I'd managed to kill at least three Reapers before an axe sliced through the air, hitting my horse and dropping my beloved steed to the ground. I fell with her, hitting the floor hard, but there was no time for me to offer her my farewells from this life.

More Reapers surged forward followed by armed men from Mount Weather. As I got to my feet, grasping tightly to my sword, I looked around to see my mother and the others fighting back against the flow of our attackers. I raised my sword, my heart filled with fury as I clashed with each and every Reaper that came at me. My blade and my body were covered in their blood as I cut them down one after the other.

Yet, even in battle when it seems as though victory is close at hand, the tide of combat can always change.   
It wasn't a blade or the strength of these beasts that eventually dropped me to the ground, but a bullet from from a coward. 

I heard the loud bang, felt the impact searing in my chest, the force of it knocking me to the floor. My vision blurred, the sound of my mother yelling my name became muted in my head. Pain burned through my body each time I attempted to move. I'd never feared death, I just wasn't ready to take my place in the afterlife, I wasn't ready to leave my loved ones behind. I was bringing my people hope and now that hope was fading.

Like a final kiss, her name played upon my lips, "Lexa. I'm sorry."

I hoped my words would carry on the wind as the world began to darken around me.


	11. A Demon In The Darkness.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like forever. Blurred images of figures dressed in white moved around me. I couldn't speak or move, completly disorientated, all the time wondering if this was what death felt like.

Opening my eyes slowly, I eventually began to focus my vision on my surroundings. I was in a bed in some kind of white, clinical room. The artificial light emanating from the ceiling hurt my eyes, it was so bright and stark. It became clear I was still very much alive as I attempted to move, causing a painful shockwave to fire across my body. I winced at the feeling, when suddenly a calm voice spoke to me from the corner of the room.

"Any lower and that bullet would have killed you."

Turning to see who was there, I met the gaze of a well dressed man as he approached me. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked with a croaky voice, wary of the man in front of me.

"My name is Cage Wallace. I'm the head of this facility," he answered with pride.

I frowned at him, "And what facility might that be?"

He smugly grinned at me, "You're inside of Mount Weather, Ambassador."

My heart sank and panic filled my mind. I was injured, alone and deep in the heart of my enemies territory. This was not a good position to be in and to add to an already threatening situation, it seemed that the leader of Mouth Weather knew more about me than I was comfortable with.

"So I'm your prisoner?" I scorned.

"On the contrary. Think of us as your guardian's. If my men knew of your status they would have been more cautious with their bullets. You see, it's in our best interests to have the occasional guest of such standing in times of conflict. Your warriors made quite the fuss of trying to protect you. Such a shame your mother managed to escape."

Cage's casual tone infuriated me.

"How do you know who we are?" I demanded.

A knowing grin played on his lips, "I know a lot of things, Clarke Kom Skaikru. Then again it always helps to have a little guidence from one of your own. The outcast you call Otan, was very talkative after he broke."

"If you think The Commander will negotiate with you for my life you're mistaken. One life isn't worth that of thousands. You know nothing about my people," I growled.

"I expect nothing of the sort. What I expect is something very different, Ambassador. Just like The Glowing Forest, the outpost on the lands of Rockline have already fallen. The Woods Clan will be next and you will help me burn it to the ground."

He smiled at me like a man who had already sealed my fate.

The disdain I felt for the leader of Mount Weather was now amplified as he proudly regaled me with his intensions for my people. Cage informed me that the attack in The Dead Zone was to capture Frikdreina for The Cerberus Project, his ever growning army of Reapers. He seemed to gain some kind of twisted pleasure knowing that he was enslaving our own people to kill us. Now that he held an Ambassador of the Coaliton, his plans filled me with dread.

After he left my room I didn't see him for what felt like days. Medical staff came and went, never a syllable was uttered. I was relieved to know that my mother escaped and hoped Thelonious had also made it out alive. In my heart I knew they thought I was dead. They'd seen the bullet hit me, seen the blood spilling from my body. By now Lexa would have been informed of the ambush and of my assumed fate.

I felt heartbroken at the thought of it. Lexa would be forced to swallow the hurt, to keep it hidden from those around her in order to continue to lead our people. She had to exude strength at all times, never showing emotions of the heart. That side of her nature was for me alone, for the woman she now thought to be dead.

As I lay bound to that bed it was all I could think about over the next few days. My injuries began to heal and I'd started to feel stronger, but my mind felt fractured. I felt lost, vulnerable and utterly alone. Not only did I yearn for my Heda I worried about Cage's intentions for me.

It became increasingly clear that he was keeping me alive for a reason, one that became frighteningly clear the moment I was introduced to Doctor Tsing. She approched me in silence and looked over at my medical information. Turning to Cage, she informed him that they could proceed with my treatment.

Cage grinned at me, "You look worried, Clarke. There's really no need. You're about to become one of a kind." 

Tsing opened up a metallic case to reveal two needles one filled with black liquid the other with red.

"We'll start with with Nightblood serum first," she said.

I shook my head and struggled against them. I was confused as to why they would inject me with it, knowing full well I already had immunity to the radiation levels on Earth. I fought so hard to resist them, to stop them turning my blood from red to black.

"You can't do this, The Commanders blood is sacred. What you've done is sacralige," I yelled. 

They didn't care. 

I couldn't free myself from the wrist bindings on my bed to fight them off, the needle now under my flesh as the liquid coursed through my veins. They'd made me into the very thing my people despised, but it wasn't about to end there. Tsing took the second needle of red liquid and pressed it to my arm.

As it flowed through my body, I felt an uncontrollable fury begin to rise. I was unable to hold it back as it consumed me. Cage looked on with pure delight.

"We are your people now, Clarke. You will fight for us, you will kill for us and you will bring me the head of Commander Lexa when we tear her lands apart. Welcome to the new age, Commander Of Death!"

His words echoed in my mind as I fought hard against the effects of the Reaper Drug. Every two hours they injected me with it, every two hours they shocked me with electricity to the sound of a high pitched tone generator. It felt like hot needles in my head, unbearable and utterly debilitating.

When they thought they'd broken me, when they thought the drug had me under it's sway, they brought in Cage's Lieutenant, a man called Carl Emerson, to test their progress. 

Two soliders held me upright as he began his questions.

"Who do fight for?"

"Commander Lexa!" I answered in exhaustion.

He swiftly struck me across the face and continued,  
"Who do you kill for?"

I spat the black blood from my mouth, "Commander Lexa!"

Again, he hit me.

"Who will you die for?" He demanded.

With pride I answered, "Commander Lexa!"

His last strike knocked me to the ground.

"Pick her up, contiune the treatment and fetch me when our new Shadow Blood is more co-operative," he ordered.

One of the medical staff questioned the course of action.

"Sir, if we used the original Reaper Drug it would work much faster."

Emerson wasn't impressed.

"If The President wanted just another mindless beast you'd have been told. The Reaper army is growing by the day, we need this one to have some semblance of a thought process if she's going to lead them against The Commanders forces. Now finish your job, we march on Trikru within the next few days."

As they continued with this brutal conditioning process, I did all I could to take my mind away from what was happening to me. Tears fell from my eyes, but I refused to give them the satisfaction of breaking down. All I could think of was those that I loved, my friends, my family and Lexa. I tried so hard to remain strong for her, but second by second I felt myself slipping away until I saw only red and felt only rage.

Once again I found myself face to face Emerson as he stood in front of me He looked at me with a smile on his face and pursued his questioning. 

"Who do you fight for?"

"The Mountain," I coldly answered.

"Who do you kill for?

"The Mountain," I repeated.

"Who will you die for?"

"The Mountain," my words now void of emotion.

Clarke Kom Skaikru was gone. In her place a Reaper with blood as black as night, a demon in the darkness.


	12. Commander Of Death.

President Cage was more than happy with his new creation. A Shadow Blood Reaper leading his army of monsters. His delight at the situation was only increased as he learned that I was not only one of The Commanders Ambassadors but also the woman she had fallen in love with.

Within days of converting me into his new pet, we marched our forces to meet with the rest of Cage's army. I heard the sound of drums beating across the landscape. Lexa had already anticipated that Trikru would be the next target of The Shadow Bloods. 

Warriors from each clan and from Polis had gathered and stood alongside one another. I was clear The Commander had every intension of making a stand, of putting an end to this war however the fates decided who would be left standing.

The open field where the two opposing forces met was surrounded by the woods of Trikru. Cage knew full well we would be at a disadvantage if we took this fight into the trees. An open arena was far more beneficial for our guns, which surprised us all when were we met by Lexa's army in this vulnerable battlefield.

Sitting on horseback, I watched beneth hooded clothing as Cage rode towards the centre of the field, flanked by two of his soliders. Lexa followed suit. I remembered her face, her black warpaint as though it was from another life. She carried pain in her eyes, but I felt nothing, no love, no emotion other that the need to kill as many of her warriors as I could. 

The sound of their voices carried on the wind, two leaders meeting for the first time, neither of them willing to back down.

"At last we meet, Commander Lexa. I've heard much about you."

Cage spoke with his usual unessecary pleasantries .

Lexa was stone cold, "I care not for tales you may or may not have heard about me. I'm here for blood, your blood and that of your abominations. This land of my ancestors will be covered in it before the night is out."

Cage seemed amused by her tone, mocking her in return.

"A flair for the dramatic it seems. I can appreciate that, not that any of you're deep and dark speeches matter now that I see the rabble before me. Any concerns I may have had about the strength of the Great Commander Lexa and her ferocious army have faded. Between us, a little bird told me you may have had guns and things that go 'boom'. I see no such threat just natives with crude weapons."

"You underestimate my people. That will cost you and your soliders," Lexa threatened.

"I have no intention of risking the lives of my soliders until it becomes necessary. It's far more enjoyable watching your own people cut you down. You see, I have my own Commander of Savages, a Shadow Blood with death on her mind."

Cage motioned at me with his hand. I obeyed and urged my horse forward, keeping my head low and my face hidden. Lexa looked on with intrigue at the figure before her. I remained silent as I threw the severed head of Otan to the ground in disrespect. Pulling my hood from my face, I finally revealed my identity.

Lexa looked on horror, my blue eyes now dark, my hair no longer blonde but stained red with Otan's blood. Black warpaint streaked down my face in honour of the new blood that flowed through my body.

"Clarke?" Lexa questioned in complete shock.

I took a dagger from my belt and sliced it into my hand. Holding it up, I squeezed tightly so she could see the black blood dripping from it.

"Clarke is dead. My name is Wanheda!"

There was no emotion left in my voice, no warmth, no compassion, no love.

Lexa looked as though her world had imploded in on itself. A heart that was already broken was now completly shattered. She turned to Cage in fury as he sat proudly upon his horse.

"What did you do to her?"

"I gave her a new life. Be thankful I didn't leave her to die with a bullet in her chest, Commander!" Cage snarled.

I watched as Lexa's eyes narrowed, the anger building. She swiftly drew her sword at Cage and sliced it down towards his neck. Swiftly, I grabbed my own blade and blocked her weapon, protecting my new leader. My eyes met her's, I saw shock and sorrow deep within them and I returned her look with only hate.

Cage simply smiled, "Take it easy, Commander. It would be a shame to end things so quickly here and now when I know Wanheda craves your blood on the battlefield. It seems some bonds never truly fade, they just change purpose. Love, hate, life, death are always in a constant state of flux. Heda and Wanheda are no different."

Lexa lowered her sword as did I. Her demeanor suddenly changed. A broken heart would be of no use in battle, sorrow would be a distraction, but vengeance was a fire that burned bright, a fire that could spur a person onwards. Lexa glared back at the leader of The Maunon.

"You assume too much, Shadow Blood. You think you know me, you think you know the heart of a Commander. It has no weakness, it does not break when challenged and it will always fight for it's people. The moment The Mountain took Takoma, the moment you turned your red blood black, the moment you forced our loved ones to kill their own kin, you and your people were already dead. You see us as savages, Cage. I tell you now, you have no idea!"

I watched as Lexa swallowed her hurt and pain and turned it into fury. She glanced at me one last time before turning her horse and riding away with her warriors, back to her army. 

Cage had angered the most powerful figure in Grounder society, The Commander of The Thirteen Clans. I know understood why Cage turned me into a Shadow Blood. He did it out of pure disrespect, a personal insult aimed directly at Lexa. The intension was spiteful, designed to rattle Lexa's composure at a time when she needed to keep her focus. To a degree I knew that it had worked. She'd been told I was killed at the hands of The Mountain Men, only to find the woman she loved now stood with her enemies, changed into the very thing she was meant to despise. 

The battle to come, would be a test of body and mind for Commander Lexa. For me it was simple, I welcomed the bloodshed and the fight ahead, I craved it. 

Looking at Lexa as she regrouped with her army, I saw the faces of those I once knew so well. The war horn couldn't sound quickly enough. My blade was ready, my intension clear, I would kill them all and when my past was erased, I would look Lexa in the eyes and smile as my sword took her from this life.


	13. The Hand Of Fate.

The air was heavy with the anticipation of battle. The icy wind howled as snow began to fall. Warrior's, Reapers and soliders stood, poised for combat, blood rising. I looked to Cage for my orders as he locked his vision on Lexa's army. He breathed deeply before speaking.

"Take The Reapers and do as much damage as possible before we realese the gas. Be aware we only have a limited amount of canisters to use against an army of this size. Thin out The Commanders forces, after that we'll pick them off one by one as they lay unconscious. It's time to end this!"

I nodded, mindful of my orders and happy to oblige my new leader.

"JOMP EMO OP! FRAG EMO OP!" 

My voice echoed across the battle field as the army of Reapers surged forward to destroy those who were once their own kin.

Lexa called for her archers to take their stance, hundreds of arrows now pointed into the air. They released the first wave, killing many of those running to attack. As I rode hard into the fray, the second wave of arrows descended, depleting The Reaper forces but it did not stop us.

Any one of those arrows could have ended my life on that battlefield, but I didnt fear death in fact I didn't fear a single thing anymore. Lexa knew that, she saw it in my darkened eyes as defied her by protecting Cage Wallace against her sword. She knew deep down that her duty as Commander could not be forsaken for her heart, that she couldn't hold back defending the future of her people to spare the life of one, even if it was the woman she loved.

As we stormed closer, the archers fell back, making way for Lexa's infantry. They yelled into the sky, weapons held high as they ran towards us. Lexa charge forward on her horse, swiftly followed by her Generals and high ranking clan warriors. 

Octavia was one of the first to clash her sword with The Reapers, fighting side by side with Lincoln and her brother, Bellamy. I locked eyes with him as I fought off the Grounder warriors, seeing his expression fall. 

"Clarke!" He called out, attempting to approach me, but was held back by Lincoln.

"Thats not the Clarke you once knew. Stay in formation, Sky Brother!" Lincoln reasoned.

Bellamy reluctantly backed away, crushed by seeing what had become of me.

As seething rage suged through through my body I was fully prepared to kill anyone who confronted me even those I once called family, but my sights were firmly set on the warrior Commander now caught in my eye line. I had once sworn my allegiance to Lexa Kom Trikru with both my sword and my heart. Now, those days were dead to me.

Lexa had dismounted her horse as did I and pushed forward, slaughtering any warrior that crossed my path. The blood of the fallen splashed across my face as I moved ever closer to my target. Lexa fought with sheer ferocity, her sword covered and dripping with Reaper blood. For a moment I almost felt a pang of admiration for the woman before me, but most of all I craved driving my blade through her body, taking her from this life.

As I cut down any Grounder that stood between the two of us, my eyes met her's amidst the bloodshed. Closing the distance between us, we finally stood facing each other on the battlefield. Both of us gripped tightly to our swords, ready to meet with destiny. The battle of Heda and Wanheda was inevitable. Yet Lexa still pleaded for me to stop.

"Don't do this, Clarke."

It amused me that even after everything she'd witnessed, she still thought her Skaigada was able to hear her.

"What part of, 'Clarke is dead', didn't you understand?"

I growled back as we began to circle each other.

"I know that isn't true. You're a Warrior of Skaikru, strong, loyal to your people. I still see you, Clarke. Behind those eyes, I still see the woman I fell in love with."

Lexa slowly lowered her sword as I absorbed her words. She spoke from the heart, with hope and with sincerity, neither of which I desired to be in the company of. I raised my sword and sliced it at her, catching her in the arm. Lexa reeled back, clutching at the wound I'd inflicted. 

"Love is weakness. You should have listened to your Flamekeeper, Heda." I growled.

The pain it caused her seemed to be the only thing that made her realise I was truly lost to her, yet still she persevered.

"I'm not giving up on you, Skaigada." She said defiantly.

My gaze narrowed, her words only fuelling my anger and contempt towards her.

"Then you are nothing but a weak fool. Remember that when you lie bleeding at my feet!" I scorned before swinging my sword at The Commander.

Lexa swiftly defended blow after blow as our blades clashed. All I felt was rage in my body, keeping my attacks towards her relentless. She fought back just as hard, delivering quick strikes that sent sparks flying from our weapons. 

Time seemed to stand still as we remained locked in combat, fighting through our battle fatigue, both of us refusing to yield. For me this was a fight to the death, but for Lexa it was something very different. I could tell she she was holding back her attacks, that she was trying her best to tire me out in the hope I would give in and plead for her to spare me, to save me.

Wanheda craved no mercy nor did she wish to be saved from her new life. All she desired was death, a reality Lexa soon discovered as she paid the price for holding back in this conflict when I sent the hilt of my sword crashing down upon the deep cut I'd previously inflicted on her arm.

The painful shock of it forced Lexa to drop her sword to the ground, leaving her guard down, allowing me to strike her across the face. The impact dropped her to her knees. Standing over her, I grabbed her by the throat and watched as her black blood ran from a nasty cut above her eye. I savoured the moment, knowing that Lexa's life was now in my hands.

"Yu gonplei ste odon," I uttered to her but was met with a knowing grin as she replied.

"This isn't how it ends, Clarke. Look around you. Dont tell me what you see, tell me what you don't see."

I thought her cryptic words were merely a distraction and to some degree they were. I swiftly scanned around, looking for what was out of place. At first I didn't see it and then it became clear. Warriors of all thirteen clans and Polis were meant to be on that battlefield. Even the few, Trishanakru and Boudalankru that survived the decimation of their outposts were present. Yet, Trikru and Azgeda were missing. Something wasn't right.

I should have known Lexa wouldn't just simply allow me to gain the upper hand in this fight nor would she have her forces attacking head on in a wide open space. It seemed the Reaper Drug, had given me many advantages for combat, but it had clouded my judgement.

"Trikru, Azgeda, where are they?" I demanded.

Lexa paused, waiting for a Grounder retreat horn to bellow out. Within seconds the roaring sound filled the air.

"This is how it ends, Clarke," she said with a grin.

Lexa's army began to fall back. I turned my gaze to see Cage's soliders now wearing gas masks, completely distracted as they prepared the red gas for the second part of our attack. The sound of the horn swiftly caught their attention. They thought we'd gained the upper hand, that victory was ours as our enemies retreated, they were wrong. 

A second horn sounded, one that signalled another attack. From the left of the trees, Trikru warriors appeared led by Anya, my mother stood by her side. From the right of us, King Roan and Thelonious led Azgeda forces into the open. Each of them had at least thirty warriors armed with guns. Jaha had remained true to his word and led my mother to the weapons he had hidden all of those years ago. In the hands of The King and Lexa's General, two small devices could be seen, detonators, that we're about to open up hell itself.

Lexa looked me in the eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Blinded by rage I tightened my grip on her throat and failed to see the dagger Lexa pulled from her belt. She drove it into my leg before striking me across the face. I fell backwards, my body crashing down onto one knee. I looked down at the blade embedded in my leg and managed to pulled it from my flesh. Both of our black blood now splashed across the snow.

Lexa stood and moved to stand above me. She was killing time all along, waiting for Cage Wallace to think he was about to become victorious over The Grounders. The Maunon solely relied on The Reapers to thin out Lexa's forces allowing them to become distracted as they prepared to use the red gas. It was this distraction, this complete underestimation of Lexa Kom Trikru that was the failing of The Mountain Men.

Lexa looked down at my furious glare.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. This was never meant to be our fate."   
Lexa spoke, delivering a powerful blow to the side of my head with her fist.

My vision blurred as the impact knocked me to the ground. As the world faded around me I felt my body lift up, carried by an unknown figure. The sound of explosions boomed in the the distance, gunfire blasted all around me as slipped in and out of consciousness. 

This would not be a victory for The Shadow Bloods, but a massacre at the hands of Commander Lexa. Cage Wallace had been led by his pride and his self appointed right for dominance. He had underestimated The Grounders, their intelligence, their resourcefulness, their faith in their Commander and most of all their unity. The Maunon and paid a terrible price for their egos.


	14. A Broken Soul.

I struggled to open my eyes as I fought to breathe. My head felt as though a fire was burning inside of it. Every part of my body that was injured in battle hurt, including the bullet wound in my chest that still hadn't fully healed. I felt nothing under the influence of the Reaper Drug, no pain, no feeling, but hours without being dosed saw its effects rapidly wearing off sending my body into shock.

My vision couldn't focus on the people around me as I lay bound to a medical table. I tried to speak, but struggled to form words. Agonising pain surged though me, completely unbearable as I felt my soul ready to give up and leave my body behind.

I faded away into darkeness, no white light awaited, no comforting welcome from loved ones that had been lost to us over the years. If this was death then it was a hollow and lonely entity, void of life. I allowed it to embrace me, knowing after what I'd become this was all I deserved.

No sooner had I accepted my fate than a bolt of electricity spiked through my body and mind. It tried to pull me from the shadows, but my soul did everything it could to resist. A second charge hit, ripping me back to a world I no longer felt I could be a part of.

Returning to consciousness, I gasped for air, my eyes wide open, the noise of those around me echoing through my head. It felt horrific, like a sensory overload after the silence of a deep slumber. Lights shone in my eyes, invasive and blinding. As I focussed my sight, I saw my mother looking over at me, concerned resting upon her face.

"Clarke, can you hear me?"

Barely able to speak, I gave her an answer that broke her heart.

"You should have Let me go. You should have let me die."

I could feel the tears falling from my eyes in despair. Remaining alive meant only one thing, I would now have to face the aftermath that Wanheda had l left me with. I knew in my heart that my demons would not be kind.

I drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few days as the Reaper Drug began to completely leave my system. The shakes, the sweats, the nausea and the headaches were bad enough, but the hallucinations were the worst. I saw the faces of those I'd killed coming back to haunt me, calling me a traitor to my people, to my Commander. I'd carried extra phials of the drug with me onto the battlefield, knowing my mother now had them, I begged her to give me my red saviour to take the pain away. Each time she refused as she did her best to stabilise my condition.

Whilst I was riding out the drug from my body, Abby had restricted my visitors to medical personnel only. It was a hard road to travel. When I was awake everything hurt, not just physically but mentally, deep in my soul. When I slept I had nightmares like nothing I'd ever experienced, visions of my time in The Mountain and of the monster that dwelled within me.

I felt little relief coming out of the other side of the Reaper Drug. It had left me with the scars of my actions. I'd murdered Otan to prove my loyalty to The Mountain, told Cage all I knew about Lexa and The Clans and rode onto that battlefield with the intention to kill my kin and the woman I loved. There was no part of me that didn't feel a sense of self loathing for what I had done.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I looked down at my hands, now free of their restraints. They were shaking as I turned them to see tiny cuts from battle. I focused on the black blood around them, wishing it was still red. In that moment these tiny scars became a stark reminder of what I had done and who I now was.  
My concentration was broken as my mother entered the room.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I have no answer to that," I coldly replied, trying not to look her in the eyes.

She sat beside me, her voice calm and sincere as she spoke, "Clarke, you owe yourself forgiveness. They took choice away from you, anything that happened after you were taken is on Cage not you."

I contiuned to avoid eye contact with her.

"Its hard to see it that way. Whether I like it or not there's a part of me that did those things. Forgiveness is a mercy I'm not worthy of."

I bowed my head unable to look her in the eyes. My mother took my hand to comfort me.

"You're wrong, Clarke. I'm not the only one who understands this."

She paused for a moment, attempting to make eye contact with me. I finally raised my head to meet her gaze before she continued, "Will you see her?"

Abby's request filled me with dread. I had shattered my own heart, yet it still yearned for her, for my Heda. I nodded back at my mother knowing there was no running from this.

I watched as my mother left the room. There was a brief moment of solitude between the shifting of dynamics. My mouth went dry, my palms sweated and my heart rate elevated. Why was I doing this? Why didn't I just take what I could carry and leave? The answer was simple, because I loved her, because I needed her forgiveness above all others.

As the door opened, she entered the room alone. She was still dressed in formal attire, still standing tall as I always expected my warrior women to do so. I stood to my feet, the pain from the dagger wound in my leg making it somewhat difficult, but I owed it to Lexa out of respect.

There was a moment we just looked at each other, as though we were trying to reconnect, to find our way back to one another. With tears in my eyes I was the first to break the silence.

"I have no words, Lexa. There's nothing I can say to ever make this right."

She paused to look at the sorrow upon my face, her own tears falling down her cheeks. Within a heartbeat she walked over to me and pulled me into her arms. As I sank into her embrace, it reminded me that this was the only place I ever felt complete. Lexa was my world, the love of my life and Cage had done everything possible to shatter that bond.

Looking up at her, I saw the injury I had caused to the flesh above her eye. I cupped her cheek with my palm and searched her face with concern.

"I'm so sorry," I softly said, the feeling of guilt enveloping me.

She placed a gentle kiss upon my lips before speaking, her voice full of fire and compassion.

"What they did to you in that Mountain, what they took from you, is unforgivable. If they thought for one second I'd give up on you, they were wrong. 'Your burden is my burden,' remember those words you once spoke to me."

My lip quivered, overwhelmed by Lexa's voice. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against her's, lost in her arms.

"I love you, Heda."

She wiped the tears from my eyes and brought her lips to meet mine, whispering into the kiss,  
"I love you too. We'll find a way through this even if I have to tear that Mountain down piece by piece."

I knew she would always fight for me and that I would always love her but a part of my soul felt so broken after Mount Weather and the events on that battlefield. I couldn't put it behind me because I knew the nightmare wasn't over. I'd seen too much in that Mountain, I knew what was still left to come. Our fight was not over.


	15. Secret Weapon.

After my reunion with Lexa, after we search for a way to mend our hearts, I asked her to gather together those who had accompanied her to Arkadia. Now that my mind had regained some form of clarity, I had a dark warning for The Thirteen Clans.

I'd returned to my old room to change my clothing and to try and remove the blood that still stained my hair. Looking in the mirror I saw that it refused to completely disappear. I no longer recognised the person looking back at me, Wanheda still haunted my visage and to some extent my mind. 

Inside the operations room of Arkadia, Lexa stood with her Generals, King Roan and Lincoln. My mother had Thelonious and members of Skaikru by her side. As I walked in to face my peers for the first time after The Battle For Trikru, my nerves were on edge. I understood there would be judgement for my actions, but this was no longer about my deeds.

My voice quivered slightly as I spoke, "Thank you for meeting with me. I understand this is a difficult situation for everyone here."

Gustus interjected, "Difficult for you, Shadow Blood."

Lexa glared at him, "Enough, Gustus! You will mind your tongue!"

Gustus swiftly backed down, "Apologies, Heda."

The whole room felt uncomfortable by my presence, even for those whom I'd known since childhood. Octavia couldn't look me in the eyes, Bellamy and Raven met my gaze with pitty.

"I don't stand here seeking forgiveness, I'm here to tell you The Mountain will not surrender to The Clans," I cautioned.

Lincoln spoke out first of all, "We massacred their army, I doubt the few that fled back to Mount Weather will attack any time soon, they don't have the numbers."

"They will and they do. There's hundreds of our people in that mountain, locked in cages, enough of the Reaper Drug for each and every one of them. They'll be used to clean up what's left of us in the aftermath," I warned.

King Roan pursued my warning, "The aftermath of what exactly?"

I glanced around the room and watched as a sense of foreboding filled the air. 

"A weapon like nothing we've ever seen."

I went on to tell those present about everything I could remember from my time deep in the heart of Mount Weather. The haze of the Reaper Drug fractured my memories but there were things I'd seen that left me in no doubt of Cage's next move.

"They have a missile, a defence system that once activated will bring about utter devastation," I felt fearful just mentioning it.

News of this tech sparked Ravens interest, "A missile! If they've had this for some time why haven't they already used it?"

"There's a glitch in the launch system. Until the problem is rectified the missile won't fire. Before we marched on Trikru, they were close to solving the problem. Cage was too impatient to wait, he thought The Mountain would be victorious on that battlefield," I said.

Anya proudly spoke up, "Well, he was wrong. These Shadow Bloods have no honour. We should march on The Mountain set up a permanent blockade around its perimeter, contain them until we find away to shut down the acid fog."

"A blockade won't stop the launch of that weapon once it's operational. I hear that most of our warriors and clan leaders are still in TonDC. Cage has all of the clans right where he wants them, in range and unaware of his fall back plan. Once he decimates TonDC, what's left of our outposts and Polis will be taken care of by the red gas and The Reapers. We are the push of a button away from complete annihilation."

Roan looked on in anger, "Then that's it. It's over. The Shadow Bloods have already won."

I glanced around at the disheartened faces in that room. It had been a long, hard rode for Lexa and The Clans, only to be met with devastating news. Hope seemed so lost, but there was always a way.

Cage had turned me into a monster, forced me to fight against my own people, but the lack of choice didn't take away the guilt that still haunted me.   
Before I'd spoken to Lexa about what I'd witnessed in that Mountain, I'd already made a decision about my fate. I needed to make amends, to offer a solution to what we now faced.

"There is a way to stop this," I said.

Those present looked surprised by my words.

"How?" Raven asked.

"We destroy The Mountain once and for all," I answered.

Raven frowned, "There's not enough Hydrazine to take down an entire mountain, Clarke. Unless you plan on detonating that missile inside of Mount Weather then you're gonna need a better solution to this."

I simply raised my eyebrow at her and allowed my silence to speak volumes.

Raven soon caught on, "You've got to be kidding me? That's your plan?"

I nodded back at her, "Raven, that weapon could be our curse or our salvation. I for one refuse to wait until they use it to wipe us out."

Octavia vocalized her concerns, "There's no way we can access The Mountain when the acid fog is still operational. As soon as our forces get within a mile of Mount Weather were done."

I understood everyones concerns but for me it was still the only viable solution, one that would mean I would have to face what happened to me inside of that mountain.

"That's why I'm going in there... alone."

Lexa looked over at me in shock, "Absolutely not!"

"Commander, we have few options left. As Octavia said, there's no way any of you can access Mount Weather, but Wanheda can."

The notion of what I spoke of started to fall into place for those around me. There was resistance but ultimately everyone in that room knew the sands of time were running away from us.


	16. Sabotage.

The plan was far from simple and relied upon absolute precision and the skills of those around me.  
Once inside of Mount Weather, I would need to disarm the acid fog and the security system to The Mountain. This would allow Lexa and her warrior's access to the complex through the service tunnels and the mines. 

Whilst they concentrated on freeing our people from their prison, I needed to sabotage the missile release system locking it down inside of The Mountain before setting it to detonate. Containing the detonation would finally destroy The Mountain once and for all and all who dwelled inside.

They all listened to my plan. It was a bold move but not without a margin for error.

"So, we sabotage missile and The Mountain goes 'Boom'!" Raven reiterated.

"That's the idea," I answered.

"The level of risk in this not working is overwhelming, Clarke. For a start you know virtually nothing about tech. You never came to Sinclair's classes when we were growing up, too busy hunting with Octavia. How do you expect to pull this off?" Raven questioned.

"You're gonna guide me through it. All I need is a secure frequency and radio contact."

I hoped the confidence I spoke with was convincing those around me to commit to this course of action.   
Octavia still seemed doubful.

"All of this is dependant on you actually making it into Mount Weather. Clarke, you've been missing for days, Cage won't allow you to just simply stroll back in there," she pointed out.

I knew she was right. Cage was a suspicious man, convincing him of my loyalty would prove challenging.

Lincoln spoke out, offering us a possible solution to this problem,  
"What if the only person she needs to convince is the man who's loyalty is never in question, the man now locked in a Skaikru holding cell."

My interest was peaked, "Who?"

Lexa looked over to my mother and then back to me. 

"Emerson," Lexa said.

I was shocked to discover Emerson was held as a prisoner of war. Lexa explained he was captured as The Shadow Bloods retreated in a haze of gunfire and explosions back to Mount Weather.   
The prison facility in Arkadia was far more secure than the cells in TonDC, Lexa had made the decision to bring him here.

"If you have Emerson, then I have my way in," I said with hope.

"You still need to convince Cage's lapdog that you're still an allie of Mount Weather," Octavia stated.

"That won't be a problem if I'm the one helping him to escape." I answered.

I could tell my suggestion was not well received, that mistrust still lingered around me. Gustus could no longer hold his tongue as he stepped towards me.

"I do not trust this plan and I do not trust you, Wanheda!" He barked.

I scowled back at Lexa's General, the tension between us began to get out of control.

"Well that's too bad, because from where I stand you have very little time and no other options! Now, back away before I really show you what Wanheda is capable of!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Lexa shouted before continuing, "Clear the room. Clarke stay where you are."

Everyone walked out of the operations room leaving behind the uncomfortable atmosphere that had begun to manifest. As the door closed Lexa looked at me and sighed in frustration.

"You know this makes sense, Lexa," I said.

As with Gustus, her mind was full of doubt.

"Does it? That drug is barely out of your system, you expect me to send you back into enemy territory with Cage's Lieutenant? And all for a plan that may or may not work!"

I stepped closer to her, "Is this really about the plan, Heda?"

I watched as she clenched her jaw, attempting to hold back her emotions.

"I lost you once, I don't intend on it happening a second time, Skaigada."

"This battle between the head and the heart, between duty and love, was always going to test us. We swore to always protect our people, Lexa. If we fail them, we fail ourselves."

This was the only way. Lexa knew it, my mother knew it and every single person that heard my words knew it in their hearts. The time for deliberation was over.


	17. Love, Happiness, Pain & Loss.

Lexa needed time to speak with her Generals, King Roan and my mother about the matter and given the heated atmosphere that my presence seemed to cause I thought it best to take my leave.

I spent the rest of the day with Raven discussing the logistics of dealing with Mount Weather's defence systems. Skaikru were the only clan that used tech and Raven Reyes knew all there was to know about it.   
Inbetween the constant warnings of what could go wrong, she seemed confident in her ability to guide me through the necessary measures, should Lexa agree to   
the plan at hand.

As night fell, I visited med bay for my last assessment of the day at mother's request. It wasn't easy looking at the black blood that now covered those bandages, blood that was sacred for those born with it, but a curse for me. I despised the sight of my Shadow Blood, I hated that it now flowed through my veins.

After Jackson cleared me to leave med bay, I headed back to the familiarity of my old room. It had been a long and tiring day, my head throbbed and my body ached. My mind was still racing, I couldn't seem to get past the guilt I now felt, this constant voice in my head reminding me of what I had done. I looked around at the charcoal sketches on the wall. My artwork had always brought me comfort, but now all I felt was saddened as though I'd never regain those moments of pure simplicity. 

I stood for a while in silence, once again looking at my reflection in mirror. The woman looking back at me was a stranger, a shadow of her former self. Her face was harsher, troubled, like she'd lost a part of her that made her who she was in this life. She was broken and knew no way of fixing what had been taken from her. 

As I dwelled upon my place in this world, my concentration was broken by a knock at the door. I thought twice before opening it, craving my solitude, but now wasn't the time to be alone.

Lexa stood in front of me as I opened the door. 

"Your mother said I'd find you here," she softly spoke.

I stood aside and gestured for her to come in, closing the door behind her. I watched as she glanced around, curious by my art work.

"I never knew you were an artist. These are beautiful."

"A foolish pastime," I answered as though those pictures no longer meant anything to me.

Lexa knew I was being defensive.

"You're angry." she remarked.

"Yes!" I replied, defiantly.

"At yourself for surviving or at me for caring that you did?

Lexa called me out on the cold, hard truth of how I was really feeling.

"Both!" I said, turning away to once again see my reflection in the mirror.

Wanheda's eyes met Heda's glance as Lexa stood behind me, hurt by my scorn.

"The Clarke I fell in love with wouldn't dwell in self pity nor would she push away the people who love her. If you want forgiveness then it's yours, but don't ask me to send you on a suicide mission into Mount Weather." 

Her voice broke as she opened up her heart to me.  
I felt the tears begin to fall and bowed my head in sorrow, no long able to look at the woman who's heart I was breaking.

"How can anything ever be the same, Lexa? How can those around me see anything other than The Shadow Blood who fought against her own people. How can you forgive me, when I can't even forgive myself?"

I felt Lexa's arms wrap around me as she held me tightly.

"None of this is your fault, Clarke. I don't care about the colour of your blood. I care that you're here with me. I can't loose you again, I won't loose you again!" 

Her voice was full of determination, but I knew that my blood would hold complications for Lexa's position as Heda. The Clans would never accept a Shadow Blood, even one that had no choice in her fate.

I turned to face the woman Ioved and kissed her deeply.

"You know I love you. Nothing can ever change that, but I need to finish this, I need to make things right, Lexa."

In that moment she knew I would never rest until Cage was dead and that Mountain was destroyed. It was the only way I could find my way home, the only way I could find my peace.

Lexa stayed with me all night. We spoke of many things, the tough times ahead and of the difficult decision Lexa was struggling to make. Part of me wished that both of us had left behind this life of war and duty before Lexa's conclave, just as Luna Kom Floukru had done. They called Luna a coward, a traitor but she had denied the world her pain. She lived on her own terms, in peace, away from the politics of The Clans.

Lexa had always been bound to duty, but she had always known her own mind when it came to leadership. What I was asking her to do was against her heart, but ultimately she knew she couldn't allow her feelings to cloud her position as Commander. I needed her to let me go and the more I explained how I felt, the more she began to understand.

As we lay in bed, our bodies wrapped around each other, I savoured every moment with her. It was rare in this harsh life to find that all consuming love, a bond that transcended all else. We'd found that in each other's arms, but it had come with much sacrifice just as The Ice Queen had foretold right before her execution. Maybe it was always meant to be this way for us, love, happiness, pain and loss.

I rested my head upon Lexa's chest as she gently brushed her fingertips across my brow. The rhythmic beat of her heart was soothing and for the first time in a while I felt safe.

"When this is over, if we defeat Mount Weather, will you return To Polis with me?" Lexa asked, unsure of my intentions.

"I'd like to believe it would be that simple, but my blood will make things complicated." I answered solemnly.

Lexa's voice became serious, "I ordered The Clans to use Jaha's guns. I told them should we win The Battle Of Trikru there would be no repercussions for your mother or Thelonious. They will listen to me about what you have endured and they will come to accept your blood in time."

I was so thankful Lexa had negotiated an agreement with the clan leaders to keep my mother and Jaha safe, but I had my doubts they would ever accept the same terms for a Shadow Blood, a Reaper who not only defied them but also their Commander. Tradition was at the heart of Grounder culture as was honour and loyalty, I had betrayed the core of that creed. They would no longer hold any respect or trust for Clarke Kom Skaikru no matter how much I had been coerced by The Maunon.

I remained silent not wishing to disturb this perfect moment. Lexa placed a kiss upon my head as I pulled my body closer to her's. We eventually fell asleep holding onto each other, a sense of contentment before the morning brought a very different reality.


	18. Ste Yuj.

I awoke to an empty bed and a note written in charcoal that had been placed on the pillow beside me. It simply read, 'Your burden is my burden.' I knew this was Lexa's way of telling me she had come to terms with what I needed to do, even if it broke her heart to send me into that mountain.

I got dressed and made my way through the corridors of The Ark. It always amazed me that the ruins of this space station, the home of my ancestors, still stood so strong after crashing to the ground all of those years ago. It was a constant reminder that the impossible is always possible.

As I neared the operations room, I heard raised voices. I approached with apprehension, not wishing to meet with the sound of such discontent. Suddenly the door flew open and my mother marched out of there, her face red with anger. She stormed towards me.

"Is it true? After everything you're going back into Mount Weather?" She yelled.

I knew on the other side of that door Lexa had told her she had authorised my plan of action for taking down The Mountain. 

"Mom, we talked about this. There's no other way."

She sighed in frustration, "You tell me that Lexa loves you, yet she's willing to send you into the lions den to face lord knows what. Explain to me how that's love?"

I felt the anger building inside. Attacking what Lexa and I shared was not something to be taken lightly.

"Don't assume you know a damn thing about our relationship. This is my decision. I decide my fate, not you, not The Commander and not those demons that tortured me inside of that mountain! You either help to make this plan work or you step out of my way, your choice," I harshly spoke.

For a moment we glared at each other in anger until the tension was broken as the door to the operations room opened. Lexa and her Generals stepped out. My mother turned to look at them and swiftly stormed away knowing she could not sway the situation.  
I walked over to Lexa, still aware by the look in her eyes she was going against how she felt in her heart. I felt such guilt for hurting the two women in my life I admired the most.

"She will come to terms with what needs to be done, Heda," I said.

Lexa replied with compassion, "Your mother has sacrificed much in her life. Now we ask her to follow this course of action. Her anger is justified, Clarke. Don't scorn her for caring about her daughter."

I knew Lexa was right but I couldn't be weighed down by any more guilt than I already carried. My focus had to be on Mount Weather and an end to this war.

"I need my mind clear, Heda. I need to make this work for all of us."

Lexa nodded, aware that the eyes of her Generals were upon us.

"Then it's time to take The Mountain down. I hope you're ready for what's to come, Skaigada?"

If the truth be told, I wasn't sure that I was.

As the day drifed on I made what preparations I needed to, physically and mentally. I tore my bandages from my wounds so it appeared Skaikru had given me just the basic of medical treatment upon my capture. I used the blood from one of our hunters fresh kills to stain my hair to a deeper red once again and allowed it to dry. Finally I dressed in the battle worn clothes of Wanheda.

By noon everything was set. My staged escape with Emerson, through to the infiltration of Mount Weather. Once inside of The Mountain I had twenty four hours to complete the mission before Lexa's orders to evacuate The Clans from TonDC were given. After that point Cage would become aware that The Grounders knew about the missile and that he had a traitor in his ranks.

Raven had set up a secure frequency once I had acquired a radio. Communication and timing was key to this plan working. As soon as the acid fog was disabled and the security systems were shut down Lexa's forces could enter the Mountain via the mine tunnels leaving me to focus on containing the missile ready for detonation.

I nervously waited for Lexa and the others to meet with me before our Skaikru guards threw me into a cell with my enemy. Lexa entered the operations room early by herself. As her gaze fell upon me, my appearance had caused her to stop in her tracks. The vision of Wanheda standing before had brought back painful memories of our conflict on that battlefield. 

"At least I look convincing," I remarked, noticing Lexa's reaction to my appearance.

"Clarke I didn't mean to.. I...", she stammered trying to find the words not to offend me.

"Its ok. I had the same reaction when I stood in the mirror. Wanheda isn't a welcome sight for either of us. Where are the others?" I queried.

"Octavia will be the one to take you Emerson, I just needed to...." Her voice broke, unable to continue with her words.

I moved closer and pulled her into my arms,

"Don't say it. Don't say goodbye, this isn't the end for us."

My lips met her's, softly at first until the kiss deepened into a need to never let each other go, but we had to. I broke away, to look over her face, studying every contour. She brushed her thumb against my cheek, locking her eyes onto mine.

"Were we foolish to believe life would spare us it's cruelty?" Lexa said with sorrow.

I shook my head, "No. It's not foolish to love, it's just difficult for those like us. When this is over, when we bring The Mountain down, maybe then we can work towards finding our peace," I said with hope, trying to convince myself as well as Lexa.

I kissed her once more before a knock came at the door. We wiped away our tears and held back our emotions.

"Ste yuj, Heda." I smiled.

She nodded back and turned to open the door. Octavia stood on the other side waiting patiently for us to say our farewells. Lexa turned to me one last time.

"May we meet again, Skaigada."

I returned her words and watched her walk away. 

Octavia looked at me with empathy, knowing what I was about to face.

"How are you holding up?" She asked.

I swallowed my feelings and faced my duties.

"I'll be fine. I have to be."

She nodded, understanding that I needed to keep my focus.

"Here, Jackson thought you'd be needing this." Octavia handed me the small case of Reaper phials my mother had taken away from me when I was brought to Arkadia. 

She continued with an explanation, "It's not what you think. Emerson is gonna be suspicious if you're no longer one of Cage's Reapers. Say that you kept it hidden and drink one the phials in front of him. It's coloured saline solution, harmless, should be enough though to prove you still fight for The Mountain."

I nodded in gratitude, "I take it my mother had no part in this?"

Octavia sighed, "She's struggling, Clarke. But this is war, she knows in her heart that duty to The Clans and Commander must come first. She may not be able to say it but she's so proud of you. We all are."

I stopped the tears from forming in my eyes, trying my hardest to stay strong in front of Octavia. I offered her my arm in thanks and she grasped it tightly. We had always shared a bond since we were children, a mutual respect, which is why she was the one given the responsibility of making my capture look credible.  
I knew what was about to happen next, the reason why  
Lexa had to walk away.

"Do what you need to do, O." I spoke with strength.

She nodded, "Forgive me."

I stood tall as her first punch struck me in the jaw. Then came the second, third and fourth. Blood dripped from the cuts making it a convincing sight for Emerson. Every blow felt like retribution for those I'd killed, every blow felt like I deserved it.

As my body began to give way, I urged Octavia to continue but she refused. It seemed I had now become comfortable with death as my companion. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering what was to come.


	19. Emerson.

Two Skaikru guards led by Octavia dragged me to the holding cells. They were purposely heavy handed to enforce the illusion that I was a prisoner just like Emerson. I caught his eye as they threw me to the floor of the barred cell next to him. Octavia keyed in the security number to lock me in there.

"Don't think because you were once Skaikru that'll hold any sway with me. Be thankful your mother showed you mercy, if it were up to me I'd have let you bleed to death, Shadow Blood!" She spat at me before storming away. 

I hoped she'd managed to convince Emerson that I was still an enemy of The Clans.

"Wanheda?" He asked with curiosity and suspicion.

As I still lay upon the cold ground I turned my head to look at him, black blood still running from the cuts on my face.

"Lieutenant? You're the last person I thought I'd find in a Skaikru cell," I spoke without emotion.

"Lucky me. At least I'll have company before they execute us both." He said in anger.

I sat up from the ground and leaned against the wall of my cell.

"It'll be a while before they kill us. First they'll question us about our war strategy, then they'll use my mother to try and reach her beloved daughter. When they realise none of that will work, then they'll torture us until we break or die."

Emerson still seemed unsure about my allegiances, 

"How do I know you haven't already told them everything?"

I reached into my boot and pulled out the small case containing the Reaper Drug I'd hidden there. Opening it up and pulling out one of the red phials, I smiled at Emerson before swallowing it in one go.

"Wanheda belongs to The Mountain and The Shadow Bloods. Skaikru has no hold over The Commander Of Death."

Cage's Lieutenant smiled back, convinced of my loyalty, for now.

"I don't know about you, Lieutenant, but I'm not about to sit here and wait for them to come for us. We have our orders and I intend to return to The Mountain to see them through."

I convinced Emerson that I could lead us both out of Arkadia. This is where I grew up, I knew every inch of this place, even down to the hidden passages leading out into the woods. He believed every word I said, never once thinking this escape was already planned out. 

To get the attention of the guards, Emerson allowed me to grab a hold of him around his neck through our cell bars. The noise of the faked attack brought the two Skaikru men rushing to separate the two of us. As soon as they keyed in the security number to unlock my cell, I let Emerson go and fought off the guards, taking their swords and beating the security code out of one of them before knocking him out. I unlocked Emerson's cell and handed him a weapon.

"We have to move fast. As soon as they realise what's happened they'll change the security code for this area and lock it down," I urged as I led us into the main corridor.

Cautiously, we moved through two more security doors until we came upon the section of that area I knew that had a hidden escape tunnel behind the wall.   
Removing one of the wall panels I motioned for Emerson to climb in just as three more Skaikru warriors approached. They were right on time as planned. Our escape couldn't seem too convenient, an element of confrontation was needed to make this plan credible.

I fought them off, protecting Emerson as what would have been expected of me if still under the effects of The Reaper Drug. After knocking out all of the warriors, I climbed into the tunnel and followed it until the exit point led to another security door at the back of Arkadia. Once outside we were able to move undetected towards the treeline and through the woods.

Stopping briefly to catch our breath, Emerson grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

He continued to smile, "You're about to help to end the very existence of The Thirteen Clans. How's that feel, Wanheda?"

I looked at him and then back in the direction of what was once my home.  
"I don't feel anything," I coldly replied.

I lied, I felt everything.


	20. The Lions Den.

The eight hour trek back to Mount Weather was halved after we'd taken the horses from two Skaikru warriors that were patrolling the woods. All part of the plan.

We rode up to the west entrance of The Mountain and dismounted, ready to face Cage and what was left of his forces after The Battle For Trikru.

Access was granted when the security cameras outside of the doors alerted Cage to our presence. It wasn't a friendly reception that Emerson and I received. Mount Weather guards led us to Cage at gun point, procedure Cage had now enforced to show causion when any of his missing soliders returned from battle, especially prisoners of war.

After being searched for hidden weapons, the guards took us straight to Cage's office. The leader of The Shadow Bloods, looked less smug than usual, his defeat on Trikru territory clearly shaken him to his core.

"I'm told you were held by Skaikru, that you were taken to Arkadia. Should I be concerned about your loyalty?" Cage questioned.

Emerson answered, "We told them nothing, sir. They thought the security of Arkadia could hold us, Wanheda got us out of there, she's still one of us."

Cage didn't seen convinced. He approached and looked me up and down. I hoped that in the distraction of his defeat against Lexa, he wouldn't notice my eyes weren't as dark as they should be.

"When was the last time you took The Red, Reaper?"

I remained stone cold as I answered, "Five hours ago, in front of Lieutenant Emerson."

He looked at Emerson who nodded to confirm. Cage backed away and sighed. I was thankful he still thought I was his obedient Reaper.

"You understand my dilemma here. Both of you are missing for days, in the hands of my enemies and all of a sudden you managed to find your way back to The Mountain. Trust and loyalty needs to be earned. Tell me, Wanheda, where is Commander Lexa?" He asked.

I wasted no time in proving my loyalty to the leader of The Mountain Men. I told him exactly what he wanted to hear, what I had agreed upon with Lexa.

"By now well on her way back to her army in TonDc. She'll be furious when she finds out those Skaikru cells couldn't hold us, as if they thought they could keep Wanheda caged. Do you still have the missile aimed at the lands of Trukru?" I asked knowing full well he did.

"Yes. As expect. My spy I had stationed near TonDc has informed me the majority of The Commanders forces remained within The Woods Clan's borders."  
He answered, intrigued by where this was going.

"Good keep it as our target. The benefit of being dragged back to Arkadia so that Skaikru could reclaim their lost daughter was that The Sky People seem to be rather loose liped about The Commanders next move," I grinned.

Cage frowned back at me, a hint of mistrust still lingering in his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that Skaikru would offer up such delicate information to one of their enemies even if she was once one of them?

"Of course not. However, it's surprising what some of their healers talk about when they're trying to bring a Shadow Blood Reaper out of a supposed unconscious state," I sneered.

Cage's mistrust transformed back into intrigue at the prospect of what information had to offer.

"Looks as though we had our very own spy inside the heart of Arkadia. Tell me all you know, Wanheda."

"Commander Lexa intends to move her forces to blockade The Mountain. They will stay out of range of the acid fog, they will remain there for weeks, months even years to prevent any of us from leaving here. Anyone who does will be killed instantly.  
They will not bargain for the lives of their people we still hold inside and they will continue to use Skaikru technology in order to try and find a way to remotely disable the acid fog. If that day comes they will attack and they will kill us all."

The leader of The Maunon frowned at my less than positive words, but knew the value of knowing what Lexa's next move would be.

"How long before The Commander moves her forces?" Cage asked.

"You have twenty four hours to get that missile operational before the opportunity is missed. Aim for TonDC, kill The Commander and her army and you'll win this war."

Cage smiled smugly, "Welcome back home, Wanheda."

His self-satisfied tone made me cringe. On the outside I looked emotionless but inside I felt nothing but contempt for the man who intended to massacre my people.

Cage had ordered Emerson and I to clean up and report to our stations as he prepared for what would be his devastating attack on TonDC. As a precaution, Cage had a guard shadowing me at all times. A situation that I easily turned to my advantage.

I was given the task of preparing The Reapers for the attack on the remaining outposts after the missile had detonated. On my way to the mine tunnels, I seized the opportunity to kill the guard, taking his radio and access key card and the watch he wore in order to monitor my timescale. At this point his gun would be of no use to me, the noise it made would draw too much attention. Instead I armed myself with a Reaper sword, carrying it in a sheath across my back and a few small daggers clipped to my belt.

Immediately I tuned the radio to Raven's frequency and began communication to end The Mountains regin of terror upon our people.

"Raven, do you copy?" 

The radio crackled for a short while, until finally I heard her welcoming voice, "Loud and clear, Griffin!"

Relief washed over me, "Good to hear your voice, Reyes."

"You too," she replied.

"What's our status," I asked hoping that the plan was still going smoothly.

"Skaikru ride with Lexa and King Roan to The Mountain. Bellamy has a radio, he'll activate it once they reach a safe distance from Mount Weather. How long until the missile glitch is fixed?" Raven queried.

"Cage has his team are working on its systems now. They're close, five maybe six hours max. I'm heading to take out the security cameras, then the acid fog. I'll be radio silent until I need you, can't risk drawing attention to what we're about to do. Stand by!"  
I replied as I made my way out back into the main facility.

"I'll be waiting. Watch your back in there, Clarke. Over and out!" Raven ended communication.

I switched off my radio and hid it in my pocket before I moved towards the surveillance room. 

As I swiped the key card the door opened much to the surprise of the four men seated in front of monitor screens. There was no time to raise an alarm, no time to reach for their guns, it was over for them as soon as their eyes met those of Wanheda's, my sword swiftly taking their lives.

Phase one was complete.


	21. Infiltration.

After I'd shut down the power to the security cameras, I headed down to the basement levels of Mount Weather, carefully avoiding any guards.Phase two was to shut down the acid fog release system, a far more complicated task than simply cutting the power to a bunch of cameras.

As I entered a large room full of pipes and giant metal containers, I scanned the area for any security personnel before switching on my radio.

"Raven come in. Do you hear me?" I spoke as I approached an electronic control panel.

"I'm here, Clarke. Tell me what you see," She replied.

"There's about eight gigantic containers, a panel with some sort of dial showing ph levels and a bunch of command options, none of which I understand."

Raven kept her tone reassuring, "Ok, stay with me. Those containers need to be constantly protected against corrosion. To do that the acid inside has to be neutralised and emptied. I need you to find the maintenance option on that control panel. When you see it, there should be a command that reads passivation. Select it. This should complete that process."

I still had my concerns about Ravens theory.

"Should or will, Raven? There's no middle ground here!"

"There's only one way to find out," she replied.

I followed her instructions exactly. As I selected the passivation option the ph dial slowly moved from zero to neutral number seven. Once it hit this mark, I could hear the containers begin to empty. Raven's theory was successful.

I wiped the sweat from my brow and expressed my gratitude to my genius friend.

"It worked! I owe you, Reyes."

"You're welcome, Griffin. Lexa and the others should be close, I'll update them when I hear from Bellamy. Ste yuj."

I smiled, feeling comforted that I wasn't alone in this.

"You too."

It was time throw this facility wide open.

I swiftly moved from the basement levels and cautiously made my way to Mount Weather's Facility Operations Room. Everything from the air temperature to the security door systems were controlled by the computers inside.  
It was guarded on the outside at all times and always had of two members of the operations team inside that constantly monitored the facility systems.   
As I approached the guard, he seemed wary of my presence and the swords carried on my back. Wanheda was now well known by the soliders and security in Mount Weather, as was her brutality.

"This is a restricted area, Wanheda. Authorised personnel only!" He ordered.

I said nothing, as swiftly I pulled him towards my body and pushed a dagger in the side of his throat. As he fell to the ground I swiped the security panel to open the door and pulled his body inside.

From the back of the dimly lit operations room two men rushed towards me, confused by the situation. Within seconds of them approaching, I used the dagger to kill one of them and knocked the other to the floor. Standing over him I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at his heart, "Yu gonplei ste odon." Three lay dead at my feet and I felt no remorse.

Switching my radio on, I alerted Raven to my current position and requested her guidence. She talked me through the steps to override and unlock all security doors leading from the tunnel access points to the lower levels where our people were held prisoner. We hoped this would draw less attention than unlocking the whole facility. 

I typed in the last command and the computer confirmed it had been successful. It was time for Lexa   
and her forces to infiltrate The Mountain.

"Bellamy, do you read me?" I asked over the radio.

"Loud and clear." He replied.

"The acid fog is disabled, the cameras are down, the doors are unlocked. You need to head for basement level, section five. That's where our people are. Tell The Commander there's already Reapers in those tunnels, be prepared to fight." I warned.

"We're ready. Stay alive in there, Griffin." He said.

"My fight isn't over just yet, Sky Brother." I spoke with confidence, even though I feared what was still to come.

Once the timer was set on that missile, seconds would mean the difference between life or death.


	22. The Missile.

The missle was situated in a secluded part of the bunker and would be under more protection than what I'd already faced. I knew a sword would not be enough to defend myself, so for the first time in my life I now had guns as my guardians. The two handguns from the body of the dead guard would certainly bring unwanted attention down on me if I had to used them, but at this point, as long as the final phase of Mount Weather's demise had been completed, I didnt care that The Maunon would come for me.

I entered the lift and swiped my security card to access an area called, Section Thirteen. Very apt, considering the purpose of the missile was to debilitate The Thirteen Clans of my people. My heart drummed in my chest as I waited for those doors to open. I remembered watching Mount Weather's soliders preparing their guns before The Battle For Trikru and readied the weapons I now held in my hands. 

I was thankful for the adrenaline that surged through my body, eliminating my doubts and fears. There could be no hesitation, no margin for error. It was now or never.

The lift stopped and there was a brief pause before the doors opened. Down the corridor in front of me were eight guards, four guarding the access door to the missile room and four by the control room. Cage was taking no chances with his security for his missile.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I raised my weapons and opened fire on those that stood in my way. They never knew what hit them. My aim was as accurate with a firearm as it was with my arrows. One by one they fell to my bullets as I strived forward.

The door to the control room was now clear. I swiped my key card and marched into the room. The personnel inside were technicians, not soliders or guards. They'd heard the gunshots, saw Wanhead before them and expected to now face their own demise.

I paused for a second, seeing the fear in their eyes, thinking about what I had become, but this was war, I had no room left for mercy in my soul.

"I'm sorry." I uttered as I opened fire, executing every person in that room.

I breathed deeply, centred myself, ready to fulfil my duty to my people.

Accessing the radio, I once again called upon Raven to guide me through what was about to bring The Mountain crumbling down.

"Raven! I'm at the missile console. I need to lock this thing down and set the self destruct sequence." I said urgently over the radio.

"Ok, access the launch mode. There's gonna be a section for the missile release mechanism."

Raven's theory was correct. I followed her guidence to locking down the launch systems, securing the missile to its location inside of Mount Weather.

"Bellamy, do you read me? What's your situation?" I asked.

"There's alot of Reapers in those tunnels, Clarke. The Commander and her warriors are holding them off whilst we release our people." He replied frantically.

"How much time do you need to get everyone out?" I asked.

There was a short pause before he responded, "With the amount of people down here an hour at least."

"Copy that!" I said, hoping they would've needed less time.

"Raven, we need to set this thing for sixty minutes. I'm not seeing a way to access the detonation sequence on here."

I felt a sense of panic wash over me.

"They'll probably have limited personnel with authorisation to set it. You'll need their security pass," Raven advised.

I looked at the body that lay nearest to me and searched it for what I needed. Eventually I found a swipe card that looked promising. Sliding it down the card reader on the console, it immediately gave me the access I needed. I set the detonation sequence for a sixty minute count down and synchronised the timer on the watch I took from one of the dead guards.

"Raven, the timer is set."

"Ok, you need to firewall the system so Mount Weather can't override it and shut it down. Type in the code I'm about to give you."

I followed Ravens instructions, all the time wishing I'd paid more attention in tech classes when I was younger. Suddenly the screen went black showing only the self destruct timer. Ravens code was successful.

As I moved to make my way out of the room, a loud siren screeched out around the facility. One of the technicians was still alive. I was too distracted to see him reaching under his work station to press an alarm as he was bleeding out. In anger I walked over to the man who was already close to death and put a bullet in his head.

Mount Weather had now been alerted to an attack. It wouldn't be long before the entire complex was overrun with what was left of their military.


	23. One By One They Fall.

I ran down the corridor leaving behind the armed missile and accessed the lift to the basement levels. I hoped by now Lexa and Bellamy were close to leading our people out of Mount Weather.

As the lift opened I paused before stepping out, my guns at the ready. Bullets flew past me and ricocheted off the corridor walls. Cage's soliders were now blocking my way. They knew that whomever walked out of that lift would be the reason the security alarm had been activated. 

I retreated back but the doors of the lift wouldn't close. Sparks flew from the access panel, a stray bullet had hit it causing it to malfunction.

A voice called out to me, "There's no way out of this, Wanheda!"

I recognised Emerson's voice immediately.

"You mistake me for someone who fears death, Lieutenant. I've already made my peace with the shadow that stalks me. I suggest you all do the same." 

I called out as I reached around the corner and fired off some shots to hold them back.

"You want us all dead, The President, the soliders, those that took your people! What about our families, our children? If you've set that missile to detonate you're killing them too!" He growled at me.

I never stopped to consider the innocent, that Mount Weather was home to families not just Cage and his soliders. There was nothing I could do about it now other than bear the burden of my actions.

"Their blood is on your hands too, Emerson. Just like the blood of our families and our children! You reap what you sow!" I shouted.

I heard him give the order to kill me as a rain of bullets flew past the open doors of the lift, keeping me trapped with no place left to hide. 

As I prepared for my last stand I heard the sound of conflict coming from the corridor. Gun shots, swords, battle cries and then only silence.

A figure appeared from the side of the lift, causing me to raise my guns in defence.

"Easy there!" She said.

I looked to see Lexa standing before me. She held out her arm to help me to my feet.

"Didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you Skaigada?" 

She smiled as I pulled myself into her arms. I'd never been so happy and relieved to see my Heda.

"I wasn't sure I'd live long enough to see you again," my voice quivered.

"Have a little faith," Lexa softly spoke with a warm smile.

Even though Lexa's warriors were present, we allowed ourselves this brief moment of emotion before our focus shifted back to the matter at hand.

The two of us moved past the bodies of the dead soliders to see Lincoln pointing his sword to Emerson's chest. The Mountain Man was still alive but was struggling breathe as he leaned against the corridor wall. Standing side by side with Lexa I looked the dying man before me. I had no pitty to offer him as he spitefully reminded me of what I had become at the hands of The Mountain.

"Do you think when this is over, when you've defeated The Mountain, The Clans will welcome you back? You're a murderer of your own people, a Shadow Blood, nothing will ever changed that, Wanheda," He rasped defiantly with a grin on his face.

His words filled me with fury as I raised my gun and pointed it at his head.

"You want The Commander Of death? Well, here she is!

I pulled the trigger without hesitation ending the life of Lieutenant Emerson. I knew it wouldn't be long before more of Cage's forces closed in on us. 

Lexa and her warriors led us down a stairwell into the laboratory where our people were once held in cages.  
The bodies Mount Weather's medical team lay bleeding on the floor. Looking down at Doctor Tsing, I pulled the phials of the fake Reaper Drug from my boot and threw it onto her body. It was my way of attempting to leave Wanheda behind, letting the demon that walked by my side crumble to dust along with The Shadow Bloods of Mount Weather.

Lexa approched me. I could tell she was concerned about how I was dealing with all of this.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be," I replied with a smile.

As Lexa ordered her warriors to do a final sweep of the cages, I looked at the watch I held in my hand. It read forty minutes until detonation.

"Where are the others?" I said with a sense of urgency.

"Roan, Bellamy and Octavia are leading our people through the tunnels as we speak. They have warriors with them but there may still be Reapers down there. We need to move fast."

I nodded in agreement as Lincoln called out to confirm all of the cages were empty.

As we moved to the emergency stairwell that led into the mines, gunshots blasted out from the far side of the lab. President Cage and what was left of his military had closed in on us. We took cover and stayed low. 

"WANHEDA! I know you can hear me. What you've done here is all for nothing. Even if that missle detonates, this facility will be locked down before any of you make it out. If we die, you die!" Cage shouted.

I looked at Lexa as the gunfire continued, "He's not bluffing." 

Lexa glanced over at Lincoln and nodded at him. I watched as he pulled out a small device and flicked a switch before throwing it in the direction of Cage and his soliders. We huddled down and prepared for what came next.

The sound was deafening as the explosive opened up all of hell itself. Those who weren't killed were left injured and unable to move. Through the smoke and destruction we rose to our feet and approched Cage as he lay upon the floor. Black blood covered most of his body and face, yet he fought to stay alive, too stubborn to die.

His voice rasped as he struggled to speak, "Tick tock, tick tock, Heda and Wanheda. You're running out of time."

Cage was still full of his own ego until the very end. I watched as Lexa rested the point of her sword upon his throat.

"Know this, before the day is over you and the legacy of Mount Weather will be completly wiped from this world. For The Clans, for The Commanders and for Clarke Kom Skaikru I sentence you to death."

Cage grinned back, "And so the savages stand victorious. Well played, Commander, well played."

And with that Lexa pushed her sword into his flesh ending the reign of President Cage, The leader of The People Of The Mountain.


	24. Into The Abyss.

Lexa had honoured me with the execution of President Cage. She knew I needed to see his life come to an end, that piece by piece I'd begun to reclaim what The Mountain had taken from me, what it had taken from all of us.

We wasted no time in making our way to meet with the rest of our people in the tunnels. I'd radioed Bellamy for an update on their progress, the evacuation was taking time. Those that were held prisoner were either injured or too weak to fight when waves of The Reapers attacked. We needed to get to them as fast as possible.

As we swiftly approched the silhouettes in the distance a roar rumbled out through the tunnel. The battle growl of The Reapers was unmistakable. We stopped in our tracks, knowing that we need to hold them back so our people could concentrate on the evacuation. Lexa ordered her warriors to prepare for combat, their blades and Skaikru guns poised for the onslaught.

I looked at the watch which now read thirty minutes remaining on its countdown. Lexa saw the concerned look in my eyes.

"We still have time, Clarke."

I nodded back, "Don't supposed Lincoln has any more explosives hidden away?"

"A one off gift from Raven given the short timescale of this plan I'm afraid." Lexa replied.

I looked down at my sword and then at the guns locked into my belt. Choosing the firearms to defend our position, I grinned at Lexa.

"How's your aim?" Lexa challenged as the first wave of Reapers came into veiw. I fired off four rounds hitting every mark.

Lexa grinned back, "On Point as always, Skaigada."

As more Reapers descended we moved to attack. I took as many of the down as possible until my bullets ran out. Drawing my sword I pushed forward, shoulder to shoulder with my Warrior Commander.  
We clashed our swords upon their's, drew their blood in the heat of battle. They attacked and they fell. They pushed against us and we pushed back, never yielding.  
I caught Lexa's eye many times as the fight raged on, each time it was followed by the slightest of grins. She looked at me with such pride, I felt honoured that she never gave up on me.

As we fought side by side for the freedom of our people, I began to feel a sense of hope for the first time since The Shadow Bloods had tried to crush my spirit. Maybe the future held a promise of better days for The Trikru Commander and her Skaikru Warrior after all.

Our swords and our guns continued to hold back The Reapers, yet more and more descended upon us. We were beginning to run out of time.

Bellamy radioed to let us know they had just cleared the tunnels and were heading to a safe distance from Mount Weather.

I alerted Lexa to the situation, "Bellamy and the others are clear, we need to fall back."

Lexa nodded as she pulled her sword from a dead Reaper and ordered her warriors to leave the fight behind.

We moved as fast as possible to where the tunnel began to narrow, an indication that we were close to the exit point but The Reapers were relentless.   
They pursued us like wild animals hunting their prey, leaving us no choice but to engage in combat. Our muscles burned, our hearts raced and our minds panicked with the urgency of our situation.

Slowly their numbers dwindled as we cut them down, but the distraction of battle delivered a cruel blow. The hope that filled my heart just minuets ago, was now shattered into a thousand pieces as from behind me I heard a loud crash.

As I killed the last Reaper that stood in front of me, I turned to see that a barred security gate had dropped from the ceiling of the tunnel cutting me off from the rest of my people. I rushed over to it, as Lexa stood in shock on the other side of the bars.

Her warriors still fought the last of The Reapers caught   
on her side of the tunnel as she moved towards me.

"What's happening, what is this?" She panicked.

"The security systems for the lower levels are back online, they're trying to trap us down here." I replied as I tried to use the key card on the wall panel to override the system and lift the gate. 

Each time I swiped it the light flashed red, denying me access.

"It won't work, they've changed the security codes," I frantically uttered.

I looked down at the watch to see that fifteen minutes now remained to escape The Mountain. My heart sank as the reality of the situation hit me like lightening bolt. I looked at Lexa who had ordered her warriors to try and forcibly lift the gate.

"I'll get you out of here," she said, her voice full of frustration.

I took her hand through the bars and looked her deep in the eyes and spoke calmly to my warrior woman, "I love you. I'll always love you."

She shook her head, "No. Don't do this Clarke. I won't leave you here to die in this mountain!"

I pulled her as close as possible and kissed her, not caring that her warriors were close by.

"Be strong, know that my heart was always yours even in the darkest of times, Heda."

I saw a tear fall from her eye as I slowly slid my hand from her's. Her heart was breaking and not even the call to evacuate from Lincoln could break her gaze upon me.

"I love you."  
She whispered as I moved away from the gate, away from my Heda with tears in my eyes.

The look on Lexa's face haunted me as I backed away into the shadows of Mount Weather. I watched as Lincoln urged her to fall back, yet she froze to the spot.  
What had we done to deserve this fate, to endure all that had happened to us? I came back to The Mountain to end it's cruelty over our people and yet still it took from us.

I frantically searched the tunnel for a way out but all I found were the bodies of dead Reapers. As I moved futher into the the darkeness I heard the faint sound of water flowing. It was coming from the only other tunnel that wasn't blocked by a security gate. Swiftly, I ran in the direction of the sound, a glimmer of hope that there may be a way out of this. 

As the sound grew louder I realised exactly what it was. The tunnel led to an over flow exit point for Philpott Dam. It may as well have been a dead end. There would be little chance of survival if I dropped from such a height into the water below. As much as it crushed me to admit it, it was time to make my peace with inevitability.

I slowly walked towards the open archway of the tunnel that gave me a breathtaking veiw of the lands I grew up in. Water surged from beneath the ridge I stood upon, the cooling spray felt calming in the midst of this chaos. I took a deep breath, savouring the fresh air.

Looking down at the watch I still grasped in my hand, I saw that it read five minutes until detonation. The radio signal had now been blocked but I knew Lexa would be free of The Mountain and on her way to safety with the others. 

The minutes and seconds ebbed away as I came to terms with the price I was about to pay so that my people could live. Above all else I was thankful that death had spared my Trikru Warrior, the woman I had given my heart and soul to. 

In the final minute of my life, I looked out to the snowy horizon at the tall trees that stood so strong. In their strength I saw my Heda, in their resilience I saw my Warrior, in their beauty I saw my Lexa.

The Mountain rumbled and quaked, time had ran out. As the tunnel began to crumble around me I threw the watch to the ground and smiled

"For The Clans, for The Commanders and for Lexa Kom Trikru. Ai gonplei ste odon."

I fell forward into the waterfall, into the abyss, into the arms of death.


	25. Epilogue.

The War Of The Shadow Bloods had come to an end. Mount Weather crumbled to rubble from the explosive yield of its own weapon of destruction. All who still dwelled within perished, hundreds of lives lost to this war.

With a heavy heart, Lexa led her people to Arkadia for medical attention. She delivered the news of the death of Clarke Kom Skaikru to her people, knowing that whilst all others celebrated their victory, Skaikru mourned for the loss of their sky daughter.

Lexa maintained her stoic composure for The Thirteen Clans, but inside she was broken. Love had blessed her and cursed her. She'd lost the love of her life, yet still she was expected to walk tall, to lead with strength, when all she wanted to do was to break down and tear the world apart. Lexa would be forever changed by her loss. The love she was capable of now remained buried deep in a heart of stone.

Those who returned from war held their heads high in victory, knowing that the reign of terror from Mount Weather was finally over. 

For Niylah Kom Trikru she'd fought with her clan in honour of her parents who'd been taken by The Mountain many years ago. At last she had found her peace with its demise. As she rode home to her humble trading post in the heart of Trikru territory she passed a river and paused to allow her horse to drink. 

Downstream she noticed a figure laying in the snow and approached with caution. Upon inspection she saw a woman with blonde hair, struggling to open her eyes. Niylah took the furs from around her body and wrapped them around the stranger.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

The woman nodded, clearly in pain from whatever led her to this situation.

"Can you tell me who you are?" Niylah pursued with concern.

The woman met her gaze, her sky blue eyes full of sorrow.

"I am no one," she solemnly replied.

As she lay in the snow a decision had been made. There would be no grand return home for this fallen warrior, no complications for those she loved, no faces to remind her of the things she'd done. It was heart breaking to leave her life behind, to leave the woman she loved, but she knew deep down that the world would not be kind to this warrior with blood as black as night, that how she would be viewed by others was now forever changed. 

The reality was simple, she would be either honoured as a martyr if she allowed her people to assume her death or cursed as the Shadow Blood that survived the fall of The Mountain, the warrior who once turned against her own people. Better to be a dead hero than a living reminder of the shadow of Mount Weather.

Maybe one day she'd once again be ready to be a part of the world, but for now that which is lost must remain so.

May we meet again.


End file.
